iTexts
by P. Fishies
Summary: Moments between two best friends, displayed only in text messages. Seddie
1. Fright

**A/N**: An idea. Hopefully, once I get more time, it will take off and go somewhere. This is my guilty pleasure show, and my all time favorite pairing.

* * *

iTexts

Chapter 1: Fright

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Unknown Number

i c u

z*z*z

To: Unknown Number

From: Freddie

Who is this?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Unknown Number

ur worst nightmare

z*z*z

To: Unknown Number

From: Freddie

SAM! Don't scare me like that! We're in class!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

XD too easy. should have seen the look on ur face

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You will be the death of me someday, Puckett.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:D


	2. Intimidation

Chapter 2: Intimidation

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

where r u dork? get over 2 carlys!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm sorry, I don't speak broken English. Nor do I speak to girls who insult me.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

we need 2 rehearse dude!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Que?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

necessito rehearso now-o!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Qua?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

NOW NUB!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

On my way.


	3. Food

Chapter 3: Food

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im hungry

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hello, Hungry. I'm Fred.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

feed me

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What's the magic word?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ill kill u?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Close enough. Where to this time, Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

groovy smoothie duh!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

p.s. no one will ever call you fred. or fredward. always freddie


	4. Useless

**A/N: These are short, I know. I'm trying to lengthen them, but the point of text conversations is that they're short moments. I will make them longer, I promise. These few chapters are really short, I know, so I did four chapter instead of 3. I promise you I'm working on this. I'm involved in my University's play right now, so an update might not come for another week or so, but still. I PROMISE! And I always keep a promise :). Review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Useless

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i c u

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Stop texting me when I'm sitting across the table from you!


	5. For Shits and Giggles

Chapter 5: For Shits and Giggles

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What the hell did you do to my faceypad!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

changed it. ur hearts true desire is finally in the open

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Get the shirtless vampire virus off my computer RIGHT NOW!


	6. No Need to Ask

Chapter 6: No Need to Ask

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

theres a hobo at this party looking 4 cheese

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

When did we reach the stage of useless texting? And do you have any idea what time it is?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

weve been at that stage. and im drunk. and ur stupid

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

How much did you drink?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wat, u want a resume?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Is this your way of asking me to come get you?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

1414 baker st

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You so owe me.


	7. Thank You

Chapter 7: Thank You

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Thank you.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh dear god. The apocalypse is coming. Are you feeling ok? Do you feel possessed by any demons of any sort?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

pushing it, dork

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Honestly though, I have no idea what you're thanking me for.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

picking me up from the party. u didnt have 2 but u did. so thanks

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Anytime, Sam =)


	8. School

**A/N: Felt like updating again cause of the lack of good Seddie stories. Well... maybe I'm just being picky, but when I click on something to read about Freddie and Sam and within three lines, Freddie or Sam make a remark about how good-looking the other is, and then go "what? did i just think that?", or three lines in, they quote unquote 'let something slip' and say "you're beautiful" or "i like you" I tend to get annoyed. Keep in character, people. Please :P Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: School

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

FUCK

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What? What's wrong?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

its raining

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Are you serious? You scared me, Sam! I thought something was really wrong!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

sumthing IS wrong dude. its raining and i dont have an umbrella

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, I drive. I can pick you up.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh yeah

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You're insane, you know that? You should be legally institutionalized.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ur mom should be institutionalized. seriously. did u do the homework?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yes, and you're not copying.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no, idiot, i wanted 2 compare answers. i dunno if i did it rite

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You actually did the assignment?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

blow me. yes i did the assignment. i can do work u know

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh, please, don't get mad at me about that. Since when have you done homework anyway? How do I know this isn't another elaborate lie?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well, if u rly want 2 kno, i kinda want 2 get in2 college and have a life in the future. THATS when i started doing work. so shut the hell up

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Oh. Sam, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that. I keep forgetting that we're getting older. I didn't mean... I'm sorry :(

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

eh. whatev. i kno ur just stupid. when r u picking me up anyway nerd?


	9. Compliments

Chapter 9: Compliments

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, I didn't know you drew so well!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wtf r u on about, nub?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

This charcoal piece of a ripped face? In the art hallway? That's yours!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um yeah

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

It's really good, Sam! Really, really good! I had no idea you were so talented!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... r u being serious or do u just need a favor?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No, Sam. I'm complimenting you. See, sometimes, when someone is really talented at something, a FRIEND compliments that FRIEND on a job well done.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

sounds crazy as hell.

... but thanks :)


	10. Something's Wrong

Chapter 10: Something's Wrong

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude, i hate this class

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm sorry to hear that?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no, u dont understand. i. HATE. this. class.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Why the sudden expression of hatred?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

in a bad mood i guess. omfg did he really just do that? WE KNOW THIS SHIT! i hate him.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Any particular reason for the bad mood? And should I hide later?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

nah, ill just take it out in art class

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... That is not like you at ALL. Are you sure you're alright? This is kind of freaking me out.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i already told u that im not ok fredwina! do u WANT me 2 take it out on u instead of art?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Not particularly, but I want you to be ok =(

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im totally going 2 kick ur ass later

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Aw, come on!


	11. The Face

Chapter 11: The Face

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ok dude, whats up

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u have ur face on. whats wrong?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What face? This is just my regular face.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

even from across the room u suck at lying. its that face u get when sumthings wrong but u dont want any1 2 know so u get really quiet and dont answer all the teachers questions. instead u sit and stare in2 space and frown. so wats up?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Not to digress, but when did you get so perceptive?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ive known u since middle school, dude. give momma some credit


	12. Adventurous

**A/N: Ah, we finally get to my favorite part. These next five or six are my favorite ones of the bunch. You'll only see the next four, but just wait ;). Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them up please!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Adventurous

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I hate it when you drink alcohol and it doesn't take effect.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

haha. you. drinking. very funny freddork. good joke

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Seriously though. You know how you see people in movies drinking wine and it looks delicious? It's total crap! Wine tastes awful! And I took four huge gulps from the bottle and there was no effect whatsoever!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... r u shitting me rite now?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No, it really doesn't taste that great. You of all people should know.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

holy shit ur not kidding. u actually drank wine? from the bottle?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, why? Freddie do good?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

R U RETARDED! freddie do BAD! drinking wine out of a bottle is for special occasions only! otherwise, ur just sad. plus, freddie should have invited sam! u never, ever, EVER drink alone!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Why not?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

1. thats what serial killers, emo suicide kids, and alcoholics do. 2. whenever there is alcohol, sam is ALWAYS invited bcuz sam ALWAYS wants alcohol!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Is there a number three?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no, y would there b a number 3?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Examples usually come in threes.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well this 1 doesnt, idiot

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I said usually! Anyway, sorry I didn't bring you along?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

where the hell did u get wine anyway? where r u that u can b drinking?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm at home. I found an old bottle of wine in the way back of the cabinet. Mom is out for the night and I felt... adventurous.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

...... u felt adventurous? WTF! fredwina, ur never adventurous! FUCK THIS IM COMING OVER!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

WHY!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

cuz u have a bottle of wine, ur mom isnt home, sam always wants alcohol, and no1 should ever drink alone. DO THE MATH DUMB SHIT!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Fine, but I'm just warning you that it tastes bad.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fuck that, its alcohol. u just need 2 drink more

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

But it's gross!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i have so much 2 teach u


	13. Experiences

**A/N: Yeah, this one's my favorite :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Experiences

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hey u up?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

If you're drunk again, I swear to god I'm going to kick you in the shins.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

HAHAHAHA! thanx 4 the laugh, fredwina. no, im not drunk, but im bored as shit

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Why don't you just go to sleep? That's what NORMAL people do at 3-o-clock in the morning!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

FUCK NORMAL PPL UP THE ASS

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm going back to bed. Goodnight.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

noooooooooooooooooo! entertain me!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

By doing what?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i dunno. thats y i texted u!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I've been up for a while too. I can't fall asleep. I'm so bored I could cry.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

thats not different behavior 4 u dude

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Ha. Ha. You're hilarious.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

have u ever gone skinny dipping?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Um, excuse me?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

have u ever gone skinny dipping? rly, its a very simple question.

... and no, bathtubs do NOT count

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No. No, I have not. Why would I ever skinny dip? Why are you asking me this? Have YOU ever skinny dipped?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

WHAT?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yes i have skinny dipped b4. damn, why do i have 2 repeat myself?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

When? Where? WHY?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

do not judge wat u do not know. i have a secret place i go 2 sumtimes, and i do it bcuz its liberating

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

It's illegal!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

is it? rly?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yes, Sam, it's against the law!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh, well since its against the law, i guess i should stop. WAIT

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I do not appreciate your sarcasm in this situation, Sam.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

have u ever?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... What does it feel like?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

PERVERT!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

NO! No not at all! I just want to know. People have varied opinions and I want to get the facts straight. I'm just... curious, if you will. NOT a pervert!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

it feels kind of freaking amazing. no1 is around 2 look, u feel the water all around u, ur terrified and thrilled at the same time. its almost as cool as streaking

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You've streaked too!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

honestly, y r u always so surprised?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Alright, I'm done. Talking to you makes me feel like a loser.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

aw come on fredward! i didnt mean 2 make u feel like the loser u rly r! come on, im almost asleep. stay up w/ me just a little longer!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What else are we supposed to do anyway?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i dunno. sexting?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh 4 gods sake fredwina, it was a JOKE!


	14. Erotica

Chapter 14: Erotica

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hey nub, wat r u doing RITE now?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Brooding about how I've never done anything exhilarating, other than drinking with you that one time, But that was nothing compared to what you've done.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fredwina, dont even try 2 compare urself 2 momma. its useless. dont feel 2 bad. there arent many kids our age who can compare themselves 2 me. well, outside of juvi i mean

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, I guess... Well, what are you doing RIGHT now? =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

reading an erotica novel

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Please tell me you're joking.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

nope. got bored while carls was shoppin

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

For the love of all that is holy, WHY!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

bcuz theyre HILARIOUS! listen to this! ahem: she wrapped her legs around his neck so that she felt his warm breath tickling her heated center. tendrils of pleasure ran down her spine, and soon she was rolling, spasms of ecstasy wracking her body

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

STOP! STOP NOW!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

but u havent even heard about jake's quivering member yet!


	15. Beginning of the Downhill Fall

Chapter 15: Beginning of the Downhill Fall

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Teach me your ways, Master Yoda.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wtf nub? wat r u talking about?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Teach me to be bad.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wat the hell? no

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, I want to be like you... well, to an extent. I want to do something illegal. Please help me.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

pfft no

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, I want to be bad!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

its not about being bad, idiot. its about letting urself go. and are u crazy?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No, I'm not. I want to do something exciting with my life, Sam. I want to have some sort of story to tell when I'm older, an experience that I'll remember and laugh at. I want to break the law.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

omg u ARE insane. and again no

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh come on! At least do ONE dangerous thing with me! Please? I have to do something! It's almost the end of senior year and I haven't even flashed another person!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fucking hell, u havent even flashed sum1? Freddie, EVERY1 has flashed sum1! Thats 6th grade crap!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

See? Please, Sam! PLEASE!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

this is worse than i expected......

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, why do you think I asked you!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

b4 i fully accept, are u SURE u want my help? this means no protesting, no sarcasm, no back talk, FULL cooperation! r u prepared 2 handle that?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I know. I fully understand what I'm getting myself into. Please?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... ok then, nub. welcome 2 the beginning of ur downhill fall. just remember that u asked 4 this.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Am... Am I going to regret this?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

a part of living dangerously is doing things u regret at first. eventually, ull realize they werent 2 bad and they helped u 4 the better

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Is that a really sophisticated way of telling me yes?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

do u trust me freddie?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Honestly?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hey if u dont want my help...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No, I do! I trust you... enough...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ill take that. b at my house 2nite at 9


	16. Drunk Texting

**A/N: Ho hum. Work is such a burden. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Drunk Texting

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

SSSAMN! I amn drrrruunncksss

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

stop texting me when im next 2 u, nub! :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

yyouorre ffucikng prreeeeeeeety ssssammn

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh this is 2 good. freddie, whats the meaning of life?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

fffcck soocsiefty!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

IIIIMN NRGOT GAZKTY

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i cant wait to tell u about this tomorrow


	17. Last Night

**A/N: Jusy as a public service announcement: Kids, please stay away from the mentioned drink (unless you are experienced or somewhere safe or don't care about your health and virginity).**

* * *

Chapter 17: Last Night

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam? ...... What the hell happened last night? What did I do?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh, what DIDNT u do, fredward? :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh god. Did I... Did I throw up?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

everywhere but the toilet

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, what the hell did you give me?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

just a little thing called everclear

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, my night was one giant blur. I'm so sorry if I did anything stupid or upset you! Please tell me what I did!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wait... u dont remember our magical nite together?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wait, what!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

we slept through the storm in each others embrace and whispered sweet nothings into each others ears till the wee hours of the morning

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

SAM! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

BWAHAHAHAHA! yeah, it totally was. wish i could have seen ur face.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

YOU SUCK!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

alrite, dont get ur nonbacterial panties in a twist. whats the last thing u remember?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

YOU gave me that DRINK! I think... I think I took off my shirt... and we went to a different party... and I chugged from 5 different red cups... and, oh god... did I moon someone? SAM WHAT DID I DO!

z*z*z

TO: Freddie

From: Sam

relax, freddork. mooning was the least of ur problems last nite. bsides, i looked after u. u didnt do anything TOO ridiculous. u did take off ur shirt bcuz u said it was too hot, then i brought you to a party where u played pong, flip cup, bullshit, 21. u then mooned every1 at and around the pong table

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh god, oh god, oh god. What else happened? Everything else is a blur!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well, u went skinny dipping in the pool. i had 2 dry u off bcuz every time u bent over 2 get ur legs, ud fall. u then proceeded 2 puke on my shoes and clean it up with some1 elses shirt. wandered around for 2 hours, still shirtless, speaking geek about computers and shouting that u werent gay. u did body shots, had whipped cream eaten off ur chest, stuck a tampon up ur nose, wore some1s thong on ur head, and danced like a maniac. then u got all serious and told me u loved me... then u puked on me again. tried 2 get u 2 the bathroom, but u were done before u got there. u passed out, and i took you home. the end

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh. My. God. Sam, I am SO SORRY! Really, I don't know what happened. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so so so so so so SO sorry!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

its fine freddork. i told u 2 trust me when u asked for this, and u did. could have dealt without the puking, but its nothing i havent seen b4. how exactly r U feeling rite now?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Horrible. I feel bad for doing that to you, and my head feels like it was hit by a freight train. And I feel like I might puke again...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

go puke. in the toilet this time :P. i'm coming over. dont worry, freddo, i got u

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yes, my drunk princess?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

If I didn't say this before, and even though I kind of regret drinking A LOT... thank you. You took care of me when you didn't have to, and let me puke on you, and... just thank you. You don't know how much it means to me.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:) go puke, dude. i'll see you in 5


	18. ONE Life

Chapter 18: ONE Life

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wat u up 2, yarf man?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I actually just finished having a decent conversation with a lovely lady about a date we might be having this friday. =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

2gether?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Of course together. What other kind of date is there? You may applaud me now =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wow ur not kidding

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Of course I'm not! It's this girl named Ashley whom I've met before but didn't think was interested in until today :). You can check out her faceypad through my friends list.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh ur shitting me

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Fredward whatever-the-hell-ur-middle-name-is Benson, she looks like a dirty skank

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

My middle name is Kenneth. And, screw you! She's a very lovely, intelligent young woman!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Whatever! Fredward Kenneth Benson then! honestly man, wtf!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

have u SEEN her makeup? slut-tastic. i bet u itd b like throwing a hotdog down a hallway

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

SAM! That's horrible!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im just tryin 2 look out 4 u dude. she wreaks of whore.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

She does not! And I WILL go on a date with her this friday!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh, i never said dont go 4 her. if u dont, ud forever be labeled a pussy. like, the effect would be irreversible

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What? Sam, you aren't making ANY sense!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Look, obviously there's something wrong with this chick, because instead of going to the normal jock quarterback, she went for you. In my eyes, this is an opportunity. If nothing else, you should at least TRY. After all, we only have one life. ONE life! That means one try! One chance to do what we want in this world. How are we to know if something else is coming or not? We're not too sure of anything! The only sure thing in this world is that time flies and nothing stays for long. The world is ever moving, and waiting is watching it move without you. At least TRY, because if you don't, you will never know. At least... thats my opinion on shit. So take out this deranged chick and get laid. You may never have the chance again.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wow. You have the weirdest logic out of anyone and everyone I know. You even used correct grammar and everything.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i have strong opinions

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm aware. Have you ever tried writing poetry? =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

maybe once or twice, but it turned out really bad. i dont normally do poetry. if i ever do, its always mad free formed, not very schemed or organized at all. and e.e. cummings already did that shit


	19. Flirting?

Chapter 19: Flirting?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fredwardo the barfing wonder?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Where exactly are you right now?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

in ur room playing Bloody War. y?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

SAM! You know you can just ask!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u were in ur lame ass av club meeting. didnt feel like waiting. besides, boosted u up to marksman xi and lieutenant general

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What? I've been trying to get that placement for weeks! How did you do that?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um cause im awesome

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I had no idea you were a gamer.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

there r lots of things u dont kno about me ;P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Should I be scared? =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

always :)


	20. Songs

**A/N: I don't know when I'll be able to update next because of Drawing class, once again. But, alas, I am forced to update because NO ONE STAYS IN CHARACTER ANYMORE! I mean, really, how hard is it? I apologize to those authors who do stay in character. There's just a vast majority that doesn't, and it REALLY gets on my nerves. Anyway... I apologize once again. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Songs

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

they say i need some rogaine 2 put in my hair. work it out at the gym 2 fit my underwear

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Darkley makes the shades that transform a tool. You'd hate for the kids to think that you lost your cool.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

IMMA DO THE THINGS THAT I WANNA DO! I AINT GOT A THING 2 PROVE 2 YOU! ILL EAT MY CANDY WITH THE PORK AND BEANS! EXCUSE MY MANNERS IF I MAKE A SCENE!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I AIN'T GONNA WEAR THE CLOTHES THAT YOU LIKE! I'M FINE AND DANDY WITH THE ME INSIDE! ONE LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND I'M TICKLED PINK!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

I DONT GIVE A MOTHERFUCKING HOOT ABOUT WHAT U THINK!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Uh, Sam, I don't think Weezer says motherfucking....

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

says u! u know they totally meant 2 but the censors cut them off

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Alright...

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and she's always gone too long anytime she goes away.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wonder this time where shes hones, wonder if shes gone 2 stay. aint no sunshine when shes gone. and this house just aint no home anytime she goes away

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

And I know, I know, I know, I know, know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

holy shit dude, did u do all the i knows?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Of course. You have to when you sing it Van Morrison style =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dork :P

that night in Manhattan was the start of it. we lived it and we loved every part of it. the glow of moonlight in the park. the lights that spell ur name, the autumn breeze that fanned the spark that set our hearts aflame

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, that's one of the songs I gave you! You listened to it =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah, well, i DID ask u 4 music. bsides, i liked the sound of that billie holiday woman u sent me, and this girl was good too. i listen 2 it b4 i go 2 sleep

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh! That reminds me. Open Yours Eyes by Snow Patrol is your second favorite jam. I know all the words now. Did I pass the test?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

only if u remember what my ALL TIME favorite jam is

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

A long ass fucking time ago in a town called Kickapoo, there lives a humble family, religious through and thorugh. But yea, there was a black sheep, and he knew just what to do. His name was young J.B. and he refused to step in line. A vision he did see of fucking rocking all the time. He wrote a tasty jam and all the plants did align.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im so proud of u :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Remember mine? =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Heartbeats, the Jose Gonzalez version. which is weird cause u listen to a bunch of different stuff. i would never have pegged u 4 that kind of song

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

There's a lot of things you don't know about me =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

touche dork :P


	21. Dear Freddie

Chapter 21: Dear Freddie

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dear freddie, its fucking cold in this room. love sam

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Dear Sam, Would you like my jacket? Love, Freddie

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

thats rather chivalric of u. i am surprised and scared. have u turned in2 a knight? love sam

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Dear Sam, Shut up and take the jacket. You're shivering. Love, Freddie

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dear freddie, the class ends in ten minutes. i got this. love sam

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Dear Sam, If you insist. Doing anything after this? Love, Freddie

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dear freddie, goin 2 carlys duh. love sam

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Dear Sam, I figured you'd want to stop by Groovy Smoothie real quick. You up for it? Love, Freddie

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dear freddie, if u insist :) love sam.

p.s. ur payin


	22. Carly Shows Up

Chapter 22: Carly Shows Up

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Hey, Sam, I haven't seen Freddie around, and we need him to rehearse.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

y do u think i know where the dork is?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

1. Because you do. 2. Because you've been spending a lot more time with him since senior year started. You've grown a better instinct for him :-)

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

1. yeah im just playin :P. spence probably dragged him into his studio. check there. 2. yes, ive been spending more time with him, wats ur point?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Whatever do you mean, what's my point? I was just stating a fact.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

oh, dont pull that. i so know u. ur probably smirking and getting the wrong idea rite now

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

And what idea would that be, my best friend in the whole world? :-D

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i do not know... but stop it, watever it is. freddie and i r just friends

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Whatever you say, dear. Now get over here so we can rehearse!


	23. Common Misconceptions

Chapter 23: Common Misconceptions

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam? Are you still up?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wtf nub? its late. wat r u doing up?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, it's weird. You know how I had my date with Ashley tonight? It didn't go as well as I thought it would.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

god fucking damnit nub. cant u go on a date with ANY1 thats not me?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What? We've never been on a date before!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

considering that 'dates' r a boy and a girl alone but 2gether, weve been on hundreds of dates

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

That doesn't count!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

haha. beg 2 differ. ask every1 at school. they think we r banging

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

They think WHAT?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u should stop gettin so stressed about things u kno. its bad 4 ur health

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well... it's not like it was bad, you know! There were just some awkward moments where neither of us knew what to say.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wow. its called a first date for a reason, u idiot. its supposed to be a little awkward. u really kno nothing about this huh?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Whatever! I know enough! Why do people think that?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wat, that ur retarded? bcuz u r

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

NO! Why do people think we're dating?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

bcuz we hang with each other ALL the time. and people r stupid. look, things will be fine, dork. trust me. im usually rite about these things

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Really? What about that one time with Sean from the Irish terrorist group?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i said usually!


	24. Journal Entries

**A/N: I give up for the future of Seddie fanfictions. No one writes with a brain. It's too disappointing in the end. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Journal Entries

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

watcha writing there, cubnub? poetry 4 ur lover?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No! We have to do journal assignments for my Honors English class. I kind of procrastinated on it...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

WHAAAAAT? gasp! THE fredward benson NOT completing a homework assignment! THE WORLD IS ENDING!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Shut up, Sam! It's due tomorrow. I'll get it done!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:P watcha writing about?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Stuff.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh woooooow. thats so deep. what women dont c in you, i have no clue

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, maybe I don't WANT to tell you what I'm writing about. Ever think of that?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

that hurts freddie :(

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Don't even try to give me puppy eyes through texting.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

pweeeeeeeeeeeez? :( :( :(

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Just random stuff I think about throughout the day. Like today: I was reminded of you when I saw a cheetah eating a gazelle on the Discovery Channel this morning =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im flattered. truly

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I knew you would be. There's actually a few entries of you in this. There's one of my date with Ashley too =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh wow, i just threw up in my mouth a little

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Screw you, Sam.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

heart :P


	25. Depression

Chapter 25: Depression

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Problem.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

problem?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Problem.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ooo problem. elaborate

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You can't laugh.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i can make no such promise

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Please, Sam? Please?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i wont laugh

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm depressed.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

WHAT? Like, clinically? Do you need a therapist? My old one was really good. Not for me, but he'd be great for you! Do you need pills? Does your mom know? Are you ok?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No! No! Nothing like that! I didn't mean clinically! I'm sorry, Sam! I didn't mean to alarm you!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

U IDIOT! u scared me! i even used correct grammar again! THATS when u know im serious about something u know! when i give a damn about grammar and shit!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sorry! I just meant I'm depressed right now, not as in there's something wrong with my mental health! =/

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ur lucky im in a good mood rite now. wats wrong, barfo? tell momma everything

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You're going to laugh at me.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i wont. i promise

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well... I was really tired, and I was lying in bed, but I couldn't fall asleep, so I put my pearpod on shuffle and came across all my old Dashboard songs. And usually I don't get too upset listening to them, but I don't know... I guess they got to me today...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ur depressed bcuz ur listenging 2 depressing music?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Kind of, yeah.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

then turn the music off, u dumbshit!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Did that. I've still been unable to sleep and depressed for the past hour =( I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

stop apologizing. how about i call u and talk 2 u until u fall asleep? carly and i used 2 do that when we were younger

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Are you sure? You don't mind at all?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

of course not.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

That's rather kind of you. It's almost as if you have a heart...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hey, i had a feeling when u texted me that u were legit upset, so i am doing the rite thing by calling u and being a good... wat did u call it? friend or something?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, something like that =) You're the best, Sam.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

psh. i know :)


	26. Blast From The Past

Chapter 26: Blast From the Past

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

holy shit dude, i just found my old zen!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Your old what?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

my old zen! u know, the thing that came out b4 the pearpod!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Holy crap! Does it still work?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah dude! just put a new triple A battery in it and its playing good as new!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wow, Sam, that's cool! What did you do, go spelunking in your closet for no reason?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

kind of. i was bored and i found it in the back of my sock drawer. its like finding a mummified body that still walks and talks. it speaks 2 me of my history!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What songs are on it?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i dunno man. weird shit. its split in2 seven folders and i cant even see the songs without changing. SO OLD!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, explore! I want to know what's in Sam's dark past! =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hahaha. dont get 2 excited :P. its nothing special. 2 dashboard cds and 2 fall out boys cds. christ i cant believe i listened 2 these guys. a cuttlefish cd, thank god. and two mixes

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, the Cuttlefish shows you had SOME sense back then. What's in the mixes?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oldies, rock and roll, and random alternative stuff. actually, the stuff in the folder "bojos mix" is pretty good

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What's a bojo?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

he was a dude i used 2 see working at the snackbar all the time at the pool. he was totally hot if i remember correctly

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

And this random hot guy gave you a CD?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

a bunch of them actually. i have a lot of songs from him. i wish i still had his number. damn, y wasnt i smarter when i was younger!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

With the name Bojo, I don't think you're missing much, save for a trailer park and a jar full of tobacco spit.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

whoa there, nub. u didnt know this kid. he was older, blonde hair, blue eyes, goatee, aviators, rippling biceps and pectoral muscles, 6 pack abs, and a smile that shined brighter than jesus. he was NOT trailer trash

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sounds like a shmuck.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

can it, nub! he was awesome! he always gave me free burgers! Y GOD! Y WAS I SO STUPID WHEN I WAS YOUNG!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. There was a cute girl who used to talk to me at the pool too.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah but Bojo was real, whereas ur chick was probably a figment of ur imagination

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Why do I talk to you again?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

bcuz u luuuuuuuuuuuuuuv me. and bcuz u totally want 2 meet me at groovy smoothie to 1, help me get this stuff on my laptop. and 2, get in on some of this ancient, sweet music :D


	27. The Drama Ensues

Chapter 27: The Drama Ensues

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

SAM!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

FREDWARD! :P whats up? remember what i said about stress being bad 4 u?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Did you tell Ashley that I have herpes!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

huh. that. mayb?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

SAMANTHA ALLISON PUCKETT!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

holy shit. chill benson chill. i can explain everything

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No. No you can't. Not this time, Sam. I really liked her! I mean really! She was the first sane, beautiful young woman to talk to me, to take an interest in ME! Not the web show! Not my grades and tutoring! ME! It's not like girls are lining up for me you know! WHY did you say that, Sam! WHY do you HAVE to ruin everything! Is it fun for you? Is that it? Or are you jealous because you can't stand it that I may have better luck in the love department than you! Well, I'm done with it, Sam! Do you hear me? I'm tired of you always being in charge of MY life and/or MY happiness! The next time a girl likes me, just STAY OUT OF IT!


	28. Attempt Number 1

**A/N: I find it interesting how the blame immediately went to Sam. No one gave her the benefit of the doubt? :P**

* * *

Chapter 28: Attempt Number 1

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, I forgot the homework assignment for the lab. Do you remember it, by any chance?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam? Did you get my last text?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Fine, be that way.


	29. Attempt Number 2

Chapter 29: Attempt Number 2

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey! What the hell was up with the vicious cold shoulder in the lobby?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, are you still mad at me? I apologized, you know! And this wasn't even my fault!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Or is something the matter? Like, are you ok? Is it your mom? Is it Jonah again? You know you can talk to me about anything.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

This is getting annoying, Sam! Answer me!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fuck off


	30. Call For Help

Chapter 30: Call For Help

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Carly, I need help! This is getting ridiculous!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

What's wrong?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

It's Sam. She hasn't spoken to me in almost two weeks. I apologized for that outburst I had, even though it WASN'T my fault, but I think she's still mad. That or she's got major problems at home or something. She won't say hi to me, she won't talk to me at all. I'm almost not angry with her because she doesn't even get violent with me anymore! She's ALWAYS violent with me! Carly, I can't take it anymore! This fight isn't like the other one's we've had! I've hardly slept in three days! I don't know what to do!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Freddie, you're one of my best friends, but you can be so stupid sometimes! Of course something's wrong with Sam! She's really upset!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Why is she so upset? Is it her mom? Is it her mom's new boyfriend?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

No, Freddie. She's upset with YOU!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

What? I said I was sorry though! And this whole ordeal was NOT my fault!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Freddie, you were right when you said this isn't like other fights you guys had. This one is different for some reason. Sam called me crying. Crying, Freddie! Sam doesn't cry, and YOU made her cry!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

... I made Sam cry?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

That conversation she had with Ashley was more than her cracking a joke at you, Freddie. According to Sam, she was trying to get her to go on another date with you, because the first one was a little awkward. And then Ashley started getting ideas about you and Sam. Sam tried to laugh and shrug it off, and threw in a herpes joke, but Ashley got really mad because she didn't believe Sam. She just left and wished Sam a happy life. Freddie, Sam was trying to HELP you.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

... No way. Sam doesn't help me. She makes my life miserable. I mean... that's always been her job...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Freddie! Despite all your bickering and such, you KNOW that Sam and you are actually best friends! Sam cares about you a lot more than you think! Personally, I think YOU were a bit of a jerk for not even listening to her. Just because she makes fun of you and plays pranks doesn't mean she'd sabotage a chance at you being genuinely happy!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Oh, god. I've been a royal jackass...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

You think! :-P

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Well, what do I do now? She hates me! :(

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Well, as crazy as this idea sounds, there's this thing called APOLOGIZING!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Right. Sorry, Carly. I never meant to upset her that much.... I'll make things right, I promise.


	31. Wrong

**A/N: THESE STORIES HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY! I figured that since this story is in the middle of a fight, this would add suspense. Don't flame just because you don't like the idea/don't like that I did it.**

**

* * *

**

Wrong

Samantha Puckett didn't believe her eyes.

It was as if everything that her heart was made out of shattered, broke, crumbled, wrinkled up; whatever adjective you could best describe the absolute destruction and humiliation she felt in her so-called soul. She felt so stupid, so god damned _naiive_. She thought... she thought that Carly would never love him, not in that way at least. For as long as she could remember, that's all Carly would say if the subject was ever mentioned.

"I love that kid. Not like that."

"Freddie's awesome. Still won't date him."

"I don't know what we'd do without him. Doesn't mean I'll date him, but still."

Sam never thought that she'd see the day where Carly Shay started liking Fredward Benson. Never. Yet there she stood, watching the pair of teenagers in a lovers embrace, all alone, gently swaying back and forth to the soft, romantic music of the Groovy Smoothie.

Yuck.

She thought... she thought that maybe... that kiss...

She had been spending countless hours convincing herself that Freddie didn't think of her as anything more than a friend, and an annoying one at that. But lately, he had been... doing things. Like smiling at her when he didn't need to, hugging her goodnight, sharing glances over inside jokes, or even nothing at all. Some text messages had unnecessary smiley faces, and stupid lines like,

"I was asleep with my phone next to my ear when you texted me. I smiled when I saw it was you :)."

"SPAGHETTI TACOS! :P"

"I know it's late, but I'm starving, and you're always hungry, so get something to eat with me. My treat :)"

It wasn't just that she was upset. She was embarrassed. She should have known that she would be the friend; she always was. It's just that... for the first time in her pathetic, unlucky life, she thought she saw a glimmer of hope. She thought that, for the first time, she wouldn't get dicked over.

Sam thought... she just thought that...

Screw what she thought.

Obviously, she was _wrong_.

So Samantha Puckett stared at the young couple, then slowly, awkwardly, invisibly turned and walked out. She stopped and looked back one more time to make sure it wasn't all a sick joke they were playing.

It wasn't.

And she knew it wouldn't be.

* * *

**EDIT: THESE STORIES HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY! I figured that since this story is in the middle of a fight, this would add suspense. Don't flame just because you don't like the idea/don't like that I did it.**


	32. Dress Up

**EDIT: THESE STORIES HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY! I figured that since this story is in the middle of a fight, this would add suspense. Don't flame just because you don't like the idea/don't like that I did it.**

**

* * *

**

Dress Up

Sam dresses up for her 9 AM class. Well... it's not really dressing up, but when she gets up in the mornings and puts on clothes, she makes an effort to look acceptable, to look cute, and to look clean. This, to her, is dressing up.

Every monday through thursday, Sam gets out of bed and goes through her routine. She puts on clothes, then stops and looks at herself in the mirror. First she changes her shirt. Then she changes her pants. Then she just changes underwear and puts the old sweatpants back on. She debates whether or not she should wear a regular bra or sports bra. She changes shirts accordingly. She debates about wearing a hat or doing her hair. Jacket or no jacket? Wash face or wait till after class? Special perfume or just plain deodorant?

Today, she wears her university sweatpants, a tank-top due to the sudden warm weather, and an oversized flannel as a light jacket. She wears her hair in a loose pony-tail. She decides that she looks cute.

Then she goes to class and sees all the other girls. They're drinking coffee, wearing form-fitting shirts, boots, jeans, hair in perfect order. They took time to shower, to put on make-up, to look _good_. Sam sinks in her chair, next to Derek Gonzelez, hoping the ogre-heighted young man will block her from the world.

Freddie walks in. They say hello, and she waits. She watches as he takes his seat on her other side, looks around, and his eyes fall on Tracy Williams. He smiles at her, she smiles at him, and they start talking about their weekend. He compliments her jacket.

This is the third week in a row that Sam has "dressed up". She thinks about ignoring Freddie and pushing through the class, just as she has done so many times before, but she gets angry. She stands up just before the class starts, and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asks her. Other girls get jealous because Derek plays rugby and is considered incredibly good-looking. Sam knows he likes her because she's smart, and tough, and can give him a run for his money. She calls him Oak Tree. He calls her Chupacabra. They're friends, and being such, Derek asks, "What's up?"

Sam looks at him and shrugs. "Don't feel like being here."

"This is your second favorite class," Freddie says, showing concern.

Sam debates staying for a brief second. But she straightens, wanting to be the stronger, dominant one. "I'm tired as shit. I'm going to fall asleep if I stay here." She purposefully looks at Derek when she says, "I'm borrowing notes from you later, Oak Tree."

"Sure thing, Chup," he responds. They do a handshake, and Sam exits without sparing Freddie a second glance.

Sam wants to think that she won an unnamed battle with her old high school friend... but she knows that she lost.

* * *

**EDIT: THESE STORIES HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY! II figured that since this story is in the middle of a fight, this would add suspense. Don't flame just because you don't like the idea/don't like that I did it.**


	33. Hurt

**EDIT: THESE STORIES HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY! I figured that since this story is in the middle of a fight, this would add suspense. Don't flame just because you don't like the idea/don't like that I did it.**

* * *

Hurt

She knew this was going to happen. Ever since the dance that night at the Groovy Smoothie, Sam knew.

She watched them whenever they were all hanging out. Even when Freddie would sit next to her, Carly would somehow fit in between them. And if, by some miracle, she couldn't, there would always be a way to make Freddie get up, and she'd take his spot and force him over. It was never against his will, of course. He was still as lovesick as he was two years ago.

Carly would snuggle up against him, put her head on his shoulder, talk on like none of it was happening. He would find a way to get up and be next to her, where ever she was, in a very clever way, might she add. He would hold her close, in a small flirtatious fight, and she'd have this special giggle... If anyone else was watching, no one would think differently of the actions.

But Sam knew.

Sam knew just by looking at Freddie's face that this all meant something. He hid it well, but Sam was smart. She knew what it was like to have feelings for someone who never gave you a second thought. She knew that when the second thought finally occurred, a simple touch meant everything.

She knew what it was like for two people to finally find each other. For two friends to become more than that. She knew exactly how happy Freddie was.

She knew that she wasn't the one making him happy. She knew she never could be the one to make him that happy. She knew that things would end badly for her. Ever since a week or two before their kiss, she could tell that the feelings she had for this boy would only lead to disaster. She knew, and that's why she tried to prepare herself.

Sam knew a lot of things, really.

She just didn't know it would hurt this much.

* * *

**EDIT: THESE STORIES HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY! I figured that since this story is in the middle of a fight, this would add suspense. Don't flame just because you don't like the idea/don't like that I did it.**


	34. Making Up

Chapter 31: Making Up

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

It's good to see that you and Freddie are talking again :-)

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yeah, well he got kind of xtreme with his apology. i couldnt say no

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Yeah, I missed how that actually happened. What did he do?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

it was kind of an accident really. billy redneck asshole jordan was givin me a hard time the other day, and i was just about 2 punch him anyway, but fredstupido comes in 2 save the frickin day, and ends up getting his ass handed 2 him

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Freddie got in a fight?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yep. but, 2 give him sum credit, he gave billy 2 good black eyes and a split lip. eventually i had 2 pull freddie away from billy and fight my own battle. i dont think his testicles will breathe very easily now. i was totally about 2 break off his jaw too, but Ted came around the corner, so i bolted and grabbed fredwina with me. we hid under the auditorium stage 4, like, an hour

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Wow. I can't believe Freddie went up against Billy Jordan for you! He must have been insane!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

it was guilt overload carls. he was pretty pathetic when he was apologizing 2 me under the stage. he just went on and on about how i was rite, he was wrong, i was being the good friend, he was being an asshole, etc, etc, etc. hell i almost felt bad cuz the idiot bled 4 me

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Cute, eh? ;-)

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

cute? y the hell is it cute?

... u know what? dont answer that. this conversation is over

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Well, wait! How is he doing? Didn't his mom punish him at all?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

eh. i called mrs. b ahead of time, b4 we got home. told her that her son was trying 2 defend my honor. she got upset, but the honor thing made her empathize. we promised it wouldnt happen again

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Well, that's a relief! How is the wounded hero? :-P

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

wounded. sore. a bit battered, but not broken. hes still mad at himself though. its kind of unnerving

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam, you should talk to him about it, especially if he's still upset. He felt awful, you know.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

no, rly? i coudlnt tell. its cool, carls. ill calm him down

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sounds like a plan. Let me know how he holds up, ok? :-)

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

will do


	35. Checking In

Chapter 32: Checking In

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hey cubnub. how r u feeling? hows the black... well everything?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Eh. I'm alright. I feel really stupid. The bruises are fading slowly but surely.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

haha. sounds like some awful emo song u used to listen 2 in 8th grade :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Ha. Ha.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude... i didnt... freddie, im sorry. i didnt mean it like that. i dont want 2 make fun of u. im actually worried about you 4 once

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No, Sam, I should be the one apologizing! I was a royal jackass, and I don't even deserve your sympathy. I completely threw away years and years of your friendship, and decided to believe some bimbo I hardly even knew.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

bravo. thats the most unforgiving thing ive heard u say about any1 except me and nevel. but seriously, freddie, u need to calm down. i already said i 4give u.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I mean it, Sam. I'm sorry.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

I mean it 2 dude, 4get it.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I mean it.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u dont give up, do u? I said 4get it! its fine :)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I feel like I still owe you something =/

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

jesus, alrite, if u RLY want 2 prove this 2 me... we could go 2 groovy smoothie together. just hang out. catch up 4 a week of not texting. u in? :)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

That would be delightful =) Meet you there in 10?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wooooooord son


	36. Creatures

**A/N: WHAT THE FUCK!? What is up with fanfiction deleting my dividers?!?!?! I'll fix the others chapters soon. My apologies for stupidity that isn't my fault. Grrr.....**

* * *

Chapter 33: Creatures

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

=)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

=3 cute

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:^) nose

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

(\__/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

(V)

(. .)

c(")(")

mines cuter

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

That's a matter of opinion!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

does that mean u 4fit?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No!

,___,

[O.o]

/)__)

-"–"-

Owl. Bitch.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

8=====D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh, that's real mature.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

look heres urs

8D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I think I win.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

not yet. i have 1 more

:}) mustache

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Um, I still think owl beats it.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:}) MOUSTACHE!!!!!


	37. Miss You

Chapter 34: Missed You

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddie the voming bruised up wonder?

...

im still working on a catchy nickname. ill come up with something eventually :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm glad we're talking again.... I've missed you.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

I've missed you too, Freddie.


	38. Of Concerts and Smoothies

Chapter 35: Of Concerts and Smoothies

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hey i found some girl u mite like. norah jones. ever heard of her?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, actually. She's pretty good. I never got around to listening to half of her stuff though.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well, just so happens that i illegally obtained a good amount of her works. i like her. very smooth jazz. i listen 2 it before i go 2 sleep sometimes.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Really? She seemed to me the kind of music you'd make out to =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh dude gross! shes way 2 sophisticated for that

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

She has a song called "Turn Me On."

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

god damnit freddie, u will not ruin this 4 me! i love this womans voice.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Lol! Yeah, I know. I do like Norah Jones. She's a whole different kind of woman. Very elegant and sophisticated indeed. I like her a lot. Have you heard of Regina Spektor? Or Kimya Dawson?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um, reginas my home girl. i feckin luv her shit. kimya dawson ive only heard like once

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, Kimya is kind of like Regina, only a little different. It's really cool. She's coming to Seattle this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to see her with me.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

r u shitting me? hell yeah! id luv 2 go! :D how much r tickets?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, I bought them ahead of time, so you can just pay me back later, ok? =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude 4 real? that would be awesome!!!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

And before we go off to the concert, did you want to hit up Groovy Smoothie for dinner? Cause concert food is overpriced =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh, i am all in. this is going 2 b so much fun!!!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Cool! I'll pick you up around six on friday =)


	39. Problem

Chapter 36: Problem

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

um... carly... i think we have a problem

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Why? What happened? Did Freddie get into another fight? Did Gibby take off his pants again? He's been pushing the outside of the envelope, that kid.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

no, no, none of that. i just... i think i have a date this friday

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

OOOOO!!!!!! What's his name? How'd you meet? Can I dress you up? Is he nice? When were you going to tell me about him!!! :-D

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

um... its with Freddie

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

... What?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i dont know! we were texting about music artists we thought the other might like and he mentioned kimya dawson, and then shes coming 2 seattle on friday and he asked me 2 go c her, which is simple enough, but then he offered a dinner at groovy smoothie, and i think hes paying 4 all of it cause he always pays 4 groovy smoothie, and then he told me to pay him back 4 the ticket later, and that kind of makes it a LEGIT date 4 us, but i dont know!!! im in so much trouble!!!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH FREDDIE!?!?!?!?!?!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

dont b mad. plz dont b mad! i dont know how it happened!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Chiz in a bucket, Sam, I thought the day would never come! Took you guys long enough!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

huh???

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I've been expecting you guys to get together since, like, 10th grade!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

whoa whoa we r NOT together! this is just ONE date! and all by mistake! and i thought U liked him!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Of course not. Well, I'll admit, I did in 9th grade, but you knew that. And after the whole saving me thing, and the random videos you guys do, and the tons of hanging out that occurs... Yeah. Sam, it was inevitable.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

u r getting way ahead of urself. freddie and i r just friends! this date happened by some mishap in the cosmos, a tear in the time space continuum. freddalumps doesnt like me or anything!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

You're sounding more like him already! :-P :-D

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

carls, 4get ur romantic fantasies for 1 second!!! im in so much trouble! what do i DO? how do i get out of it???

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Oh no! You are GOING on that date with Freddie! And I am going to help you get ready! It'll be like Cinderella at her ball!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

but... but... i dont want 2!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

That's a lie and you know it.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

look, if anything, im in it 4 the free shit. NOT for freddie.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Oh god. Spencer's on fire again. You. Here. Ten minutes.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

but!

... theres no point in fighting is there?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

None whatsoever.


	40. Looking Good

**A/N: I'm fixing the chapters today. Currently trying to figure out how to set up the rest of the story plot. Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Looking Good

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Soooo? Did I do a good job with Sam or what? :-D

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

She looks like a girl for once. Did you wax the unibrow?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

You shut up right now! I SAW you ogling her as she came down the stairs!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

She looks... she looks fashionably cute.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

I know! And you can't even talk bad. YOU dressed up too!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

I wanted to look a little nice for the concert! Maybe I felt like being fashionable myself!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Uh huh. I'm off to watch Girly Cow. Have fun on your date! :-D :-D :-D


	41. An Upsetting

Chapter 38: An Upsetting

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Ok, it's been, like, an hour after your date ended and you still haven't filled me in! What's up, Sam! How did it go? :-D

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

went fine. bought me food, jumped around a lot at the concert. good time had by all

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

LAME! Tell me more! How did he act? What kinds of things did he say? Come on, Sam, you know the drill! TELL ME! :-D :-D :-D

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

he acted like freddie. not much else 2 it

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

... Is everything ok?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yeah, y wouldnt it b?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

You seem... off.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

well im not

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Ok, I'm not a moron, Sam. What happened on the date? And if you don't tell me what went wrong, I'm going to send that picture of your underwear to everyone in school.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

u wouldnt

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Wouldn't I?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

momma taught u well... im so proud!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I'm worried, Sam. What happened? :-(

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

dont get so worked up sheesh. its nothing

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Oh, yeah. THAT tells me EVERYTHING.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

ha. now i know how freddie feels all the time when im sarcastic via text

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

SAM!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

alrite alrite! seriously carls dont freak. its just that ashley texted him halfway through the concert wanting 2 sort things out. and he got all excited and stupid and wouldnt shut up about it the rest of the time. i was like "trying 2 listen 2 music" u know? :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Oh, Sam :-(. I'm so sorry.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

4 what? i dont care. it was just annoying as hell is all

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

But you were really excited about this :-(. You can't just blow this off, Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

actually i can bcuz its nothing. i was excited 4 free food and good music. and u know what? i had a great time. rly i did. u were the 1 all up in my grill about me liking frednub, which is FALSE, btw. so im fine

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

im done talking about this. im super bushed. ill tty tom, k? gnight carls

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam... are you really ok?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

im fine. i promise


	42. Morning Talk

Chapter 39: Morning Talk

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hola, amiga! =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

piss off

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, that is not the way to talk to a good friend! =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ur 2 fucking happy. stop it

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, you're far too sour =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u r disobeying my dont-call/text-b4-noon rule, u bet ur ass im sour

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You could have ignored the text =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

if u only texted me 2 spat, so help me god fredwina i will rip off whats left of ur manhood and beat u over the head with it

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Tsk, tsk. Such graphic threats. I could go to the police with this, you know =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ur dead 2 me

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

LOL! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, just let me say one thing, ok? Then you can go right back to bed, I promise =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

itd better b fucking incredible

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, kind of. I'm going on another date with ashley, next saturday. I wanted to thank you. Without you trying to talk to her, she would have never reconsidered. It really means a lot to me, so... thank you.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dont mention it. i live 2 serve

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hahaha! I know you're being sarcastic, but I still mean it. Thank you, Sam =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

seriously, dont mention it. u mite get the impression that i give a flying fuck

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

HAHAHAHA! Wow, you really ARE moody before noon on weekends! =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u asked 4 it

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep then, Princess Puckett =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i hate u so much rite now

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

=D


	43. Random Urge

Chapter 40: Random Urge

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i have the strange urge 2 throw food at somebody

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Not me this time! It took me three cycles through the washer and scrubbing with my hands for ten minutes to get your home made steak sauce out of my blue blazer.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u up 4 chucking meatballs at random people from the fire escape?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

So long as you don't chuck one at me =P. Why the random urge?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

just bored

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh. Alright. Be here in ten? =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

sure


	44. RIP Ronnie

**A/N: Emergency chapter. On may 16th, 2010, at 7:45 AM, Ronnie James Dio passed away. I've never been into his music before now, but that doesn't mean he wasn't a legend. Also, I mean no offense to Michael Jackson in this chapter. If this story had been around when he passed, I would have done something on him too. Anyway... if you don't know Dio or his music, get acquainted with it, or listen to it once. It defined a genre in music, and he defined part of an era. RIP DIO \m/**

* * *

Chapter 44: RIP Ronnie

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

DUUUUUUUUDDDDEE!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What? What's up?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

UM hello! u should know whats up! Dio died!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Who?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

WHO? wtf freddie! dio! legend of rock and roll! jesus of the metal bands! he made the devil horns hand thing famous! FUCKING DIO MAN!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Alright, alright, calm down! I get it, another legend died.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

WHAT?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Michael Jackson died too, you know.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fuck mj! this is dio we're talking about! FUCKING DIO!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You're really upset about this, aren't you?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... surprisingly, more than i thought i would b... yeah

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm sorry, Sam.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

do u... do u think we could have a small memorial service?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Huh? Like what exactly?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

like, just listen 2 his albums... i think he would have wanted that. and u obviously need 2 know how epic this man is... was...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Alright. Want to come over?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

so long as u dont make fun of me 4 having a vagina

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Never! =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

I'm serious, Freddie.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Ok... I promise. We'll have a nice tribute to him. He must have been really influential to you.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

he was. he still is. u dont understand freddie... i listened 2 dio when i felt like the world couldnt get any shittier. i still listen 2 his cds when im really angry... and he ALWAYS makes me feel better. Dio and his bands have been there 4 me since i was 13... i just never thought he would go so soon... 1 of those things u never rly think about, u know? just sucks...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I know =( I'm really sorry, Sam. Be over here soon, ok?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

\m/

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

\m/

* * *

**A/N: Emergency chapter. On may 16th, 2010, at 7:45 AM, Ronnie James Dio passed away. I've never been into his music before now, but that doesn't mean he wasn't a legend. Also, I mean no offense to Michael Jackson in this chapter. If this story had been around when he passed, I would have done something on him too. Anyway... if you don't know Dio or his music, get acquainted with it, or listen to it once. It defined a genre in music, and he defined part of an era. RIP DIO \m/**

**P.S. The \m/ is the metal hands sign, for those that don't know. The forefinger and pinky pointed up like devil horns and all. Yeah, just wanted to make that clear.**

**P.P.S. Love how fanfiction is deleting my extra question and exclamation marks. That's real cool.**


	45. Everything OK?

Chapter 41: Everything Ok?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, you doing alright?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

doing fine. y?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, you've been acting real weird ever since about a week ago. Ever since the concert actually. And that night on the fire escape? Where you hardly talked at all? Like, I can understand you being like that every once in a while, but not for a week straight. Is everything ok?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

god cant a girl b tired anymore? im freakin fine freddie. explain that 2 carly as well. im fine.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Did I do something to upset you? =(

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u did nothing

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Ok...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... im sorry. i rly just have been tired lately. i didnt mean 2 worry u or carls. i didnt mean 2 b so out of it. im sorry

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

It's alright. We're just worried about you is all.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah well u guys should stop doing that so much :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Haha. Hey, it's what friends do =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... yeah... do friends also buy friends smoothies? :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Aha! I knew this was all an elaborate scheme to get something from me!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah, freddie, i pretended 2 be all off and upset JUST 2 get a smoothie. i can get a smoothie from u WITHOUT all that trouble :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hahaha. True. Meet me by the entrance and we'll hit up Groovy before iCarly =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

word


	46. Lying

Chapter 42: Lying

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Hey, saw you guys went to Groovy Smoothie before coming here. Are things getting better?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

nope. its just way easier 2 lie through texts


	47. Substitute

Chapter 43: Substitute

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Hey, you still up?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Barely. What's up? Why are you texting me so late?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Well, usually I'd text Sam about the date, or she'd text me, but she hasn't responded to my texts... So I wanted to see if you were awake.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Freddie, I love you, and I'd love to know how your date went, but it's late. REALLY late...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

I know, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have texted you.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

It's fine, Freddie :-). Goodnight.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

One more thing, real quick. Does Sam seem... I don't know, different to you?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Different how?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

I don't know... she's just been off all week. It's really starting to bother me.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

I haven't noticed anything.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Right. Thanks, Carls. Sorry again for the late text. Goodnight!


	48. HELP!

**A/N: IMPORTANT! About a week has passed since the last chapter. I thought I made that clear in here, but I may be wrong. So, please know, A WEEK HAS PASSED! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 44: HELP!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

SPENCER!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

I DIDN'T DO IT!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Spencer, I can't take it anymore!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

... Are you really texting me from your room right now?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

... Yes, but my actions are justified! I'm completely out of my mind! Freddie is driving me crazy!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

What's up with Freddo?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

He won't leave me alone!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Haha. Just like middle school all over again :-P

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Spencer!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Sorry! It had to be said. Why won't he leave you alone?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because of Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Sam told him to start bugging you?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No, but she won't respond to Freddie's texts!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

So?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

SO? So he texts me instead, at really strange hours of the night too!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Why isn't she responding to his texts?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because of Ashley.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Who's Ashley?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Freddie's sort-of girlfriend

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Freddie's sort-of girlfriend told Sam not to text Freddie?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No, Sam loves Freddie.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Sam loves Freddie?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Yes!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

Then why isn't she texting him back?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because Freddie's kind of going out with Ashley, even though he's a moron and he loves her too.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Freddie loves Ashley?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No! Well, he kind of likes Ashley, I guess.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

So we approve of Freddie and Ashley?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No! Freddie actually loves Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

What about Ashley?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Freddie only thinks he likes Ashley. We all know deep down inside that he really loves Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

We do?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Yes!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Right! So what's he doing with Ashley?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Ashley is like a Fake Sam. Freddie is only kind of dating her because he's denying his feelings for Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Fake Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No, Sam Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Sam Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Real Sam!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Sorry! Right. So he's dating Fake Sam even though he loves Sam Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Correct.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Why doesn't he just date Sam Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because he's stupid and Sam's not really talking to him right now.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Fake Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Sam Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Why isn't Sam Sam talking to Freddie?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because he's with Fake Sam, and Sam Sam is hurt.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

So... he's texting you because Sam Sam won't?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Correct.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Why don't they just tell each other how they feel?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because they're idiots! Freddie is denying his feelings for Sam, and is stupidly fixated on Fake Sam while really loving Sam Sam, and Sam Sam really loves Freddie, but Freddie is kind of going out Fake Sam, so Sam Sam is depressed because she thinks Freddie doesn't love her when he actually does, and all the while Freddie is texting me for advice and conversation, and he never once shuts up about Sam!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Fake Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

NO! Sam Sam!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

... I am so _confused_...

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT! About a week has passed since the last chapter. I thought I made that clear in here, but I may be wrong. So, please know, A WEEK HAS PASSED! Enjoy :)**


	49. Blackmail

**A/N: Dear Saraphi, thanks for telling me about my mistake! I tend to do that in a few of my chapters. Please tell me if I mess up anymore! I will fix them promptly. Thank you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 49: Blackmail

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Alright, this needs to stop!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

whats up carls?

z*z*z

To: Sam

Form: Carly

Don't you play this with me! I know I promised not to tell Freddie anything, and I haven't! And even though its only through texts, it's still hard for me to lie!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

ugh. i can never understand y sumthing so easy is so hard 4 u ppl

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Do you know what he does now, Sam? He's starting to text me at weird hours of the night, asking or saying random things because YOU pretend to be asleep. I'm fine with covering you every now and then, but this has been going on for the past week and a half!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

haha its like middle school all over again :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam! This is serious! Carly can't take it anymore! Carly needs her sleep!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

ok then tell him 2 stop

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I have! He doesn't listen!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

oh wow. it IS middle school all over again

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

SAM! Please! I'm begging you! Go talk to him!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

alrite alrite, ill tell him 2 leave u b

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Nuh uh! No! That is NOT what I mean.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

what... u mean tell him...?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Yes!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

um yeah, no way in hell

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

PLEEEEEEESE SAM! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

no carly. absolutely not. i wont make a fool out of myself again. i refuse.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Samantha Allison Puckett, I am begging you...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

carly u know i luv u but no. i just cant...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I didn't want it to come to this, but it... it has. Sam... If you don't meet with Freddie by the end of the week and tell him how you feel, I swear to god I will shove Stinky Ray's gym boxers in your locker.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

... ur a liar. u wouldnt dare touch stinky rays boxers

z*z*z

**PICTURE MESSAGE**

To: Sam

From: Carly

There's his boxers. So help me, Sam, I will remove his boxers from that hazardous waste bag and put them in your locker, underneath all of your books so you'd have to dig for it.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i cant believe this is happening 2 me. ive created a monster

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

You will do it. You will talk to Freddie tomorrow and agree to get smoothies with him at the Groovy Smoothie on friday at 8-o-clock. If he doesn't stop texting me by Monday, those boxers are in your locker. No negotiations, no arguments.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

is this the tough love part in our relationship?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

That, and I haven't slept over five hours a night in the past week.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I just wrote Chapters 49-60 in the span of 48 hours. I am tired now...**


	50. Back to Normal

Chapter 50: Back to Normal

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yo barfalina

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

OH MY GOD! You're actually talking to me!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um... yes?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sorry. It's just that you and I haven't really been talking for the past... two weeks.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

shut up. we have 2 been talking

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No, we haven't. Ever since the fire escape. Well, you were quiet before then too. Ever since the concert really. Admit it, Sam. You and I haven't really spoken in two weeks.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ok 1. i cant believe u freakin counted. ur sad. 2. yeah ok its been 2 weeks. 3. speaking of talking u and i kind of need 2

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yes, yes we do.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wait, y do we need 2 talk? i mean i know y i need 2 talk 2 u but y do u think u need 2 talk 2 me?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

We just need to talk.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Y?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, you first!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u first!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well... if I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh god is this like the depression thing?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No. It's far more important.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

UR PREGNANT?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What? No!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh good. i had NO idea what 2 tell u were that the case

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

See! This! This is what we need to talk about!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ur fake pregnancy scare?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No! This is the first time we've cracked jokes at each other, whether it's face-to-face or via text, in forever! We need to talk because this whole Sam-being-distant thing is driving me freaking insane!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im not being distant

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

That's a lie and you know it!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ok so ive been a little less talkative lately. so?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

It's more than that. Why haven't we been talking, Sam? Do you have any idea what it's been doing to me?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i know that uve been texting carly way 2 often cuz ur trying 2 find a substitute 4 me. which isnt going 2 work btw

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, I've taken notice. Sam, why have you been avoiding me?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeeeeeeah... see, thats what i need 2 talk 2 u about...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Is it because of Ashley? Is it because of what happened last time, when I was a royal jackass? Are you afraid of messing it up or something? Because that's not going to happen. I promise you, it won't. And, truth be told, I'd much rather ditch Ashley and have you as a friend than have Ashley as my girlfriend and not see you at all.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... rly?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Of course! Sam, I don't think you understand how much you mean to me.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um... what exactly do u mean freddie?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Just... you're kind of my best friend, Sam. You should know this by now. If I don't hear from you during the day, I can't sleep at night. My routine is thrown off. A huge chunk of purpose is missing without you there, you know? You're important to me, Sam. Really, really important.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... r u crying rite now?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What? No, I'm not crying!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

r u sure? i detect a teardrop on ur nose... do u need me 2 wipe it away, barfiepoo?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Do you even HAVE a heart!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

uh no. when the hell did i give that impression?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Does this mean things are back to normal with us?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

provided that u meet me at groovy smoothie and buy me food, heck yeah

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Welcome back, Sam =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah yeah, dont get 2 sentimental

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

P.S. I'm glad you sent me that text. You're really, really important to me too, Freddie.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

=)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:)


	51. Musical Tellings

**A/N: Specific songs I had in mind when I wrote this: Don't Fade Away by Chase Coy, Dying to Love by Dashboard Confessional, Hurt by Johnny Cash, Baby Grand by Billy Joel, Time Goes By by Air Traffic, First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes, With Me by Sum 41. Also, no offense to Miley Cyrus or her fans in this chapter. I just don't very much care for her. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 51: Musical Tellings

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What are you doing in my room?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

WTF! how did u know i was in ur room?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sixth sense. Figured I'd ask just in case you are watching porn or reading erotica when I open the door in about ten minutes.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um 4 ur information im doing neither! im stealing sum of ur music

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You're stealing my music?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well kind of. also finding out whats on ur top most played :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

HEY!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

see things like billie holiday, johnny cash, heartbeats, and billy joel i can understand. thats very much ur style. but this chase coy? and that one song by dashboard confessional? thats a little surprising :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Knock it off! My most played is none of your business!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ooo touchy subject? i think so. whats number one top rated? am i going 2 find sumthing gay like miley cyrus? ;D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No! But that's personal stuff, Sam!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh wow. THIS is whats on ur top rated?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Damnit, Sam! You have no privacy sentiment, do you? Fuck it, just get it out of your system.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im almost surprised, but freddie, u have nothing 2 be ashamed of

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Really?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah dude. with me is kind of awesome, and time goes by is a good song! first day of my life is good 2. the thing that throws me off is this heartbeats by scouting for girls...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, whatever. Not my style, I know. It's a catchy song, ok! I bet your top rated/played aren't much better!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um my top rated/played is boss son. i got life in technicolor, too long/steam machine by daft punk, hotel song by regina, loose lips by kimya, streetlights by kanye, be ok by ingrid michaelson, of course the almighty and late Ronnie Dio. i can go on and on

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, and what about the songs you're NOT telling me about?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ah that ull never know ;)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You are such a jerk. I'm going to kill you when I get home.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wow, that's all I get? Not even a witty remark?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

2 busy laughing!


	52. Desperate

**A/N: The drama isn't over yet, just wanted to make that clear. Ashley IS still in the picture after all... bitch...**

* * *

Chapter 52: Desperate

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

heeeey freeeedie?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Yes?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

whatcha dooooooin?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Just messing around on my computer. Why?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

weeeeeelllll... im in a mood

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

A mood?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

a mood

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What kind of mood?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ill give u a hint. it involves playing music rly RLY loudly

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... You want to have a jam session?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

or exert physical energy... which is rare 4 me

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Holy shit, you must be unbelievably bored...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um u DONT EVEN KNOW!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sucks to be you. =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

do sumthing with me!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No! I'm quite content at my computer right now.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

See, that sounds tempting... but no.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

we can just walk! walk around town shootin the breeze... dude im DESPERATE!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... But I REALLY don't want to move...

z*z*z

**PICTURE MESSAGE**

To: Freddie

From: Sam

pweeeez?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Aw, come on, you pulled the puppy eyes? That is totally unfair...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

is this a yeeeessssss?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

UGH FINE! I'll meet you at the park in ten, ok?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

AWEEEEESOOOOOOMMMMMEEEE! :D :D :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Lol. It doesn't take much with you, does it? =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

momma is a girl of simple pleasures :)


	53. A Start

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, everyone! :D I sadly didn't get to see iPsycho this past weekend. I was busy paying a long awaited visit to my boyfriend. As soon as I catch it though, I will probably write a little some something to pertain to it. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 53: A Start

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

So... I'm guessing you've made up with Freddie?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

im guessing he stopped texting u at absurd hours of the nite?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I'm also guessing that you somehow escaped telling him how you feel... Am I right?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

... maaaaaaybe?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

SAM!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i kind of told him how i feel! i told him that he was really important 2 me...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Saaaaaaaaaam... :-(

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

... i luv u? :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

UGH. You aggravate the living sanity out of, Sam! And I love you too.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

YAAAAAAAAY! :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I guess this is a good start anyway... ;-)

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yeah whatever. u go back 2 planning ur weird fantasies that will never come true. ima cook myself up some bacon


	54. Scratching

Chapter 54: Scratching

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, what are you doing on friday night?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

depends. y?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, Ashley wants to take me to this party her friend is having, but it's like a "party" party. As in, there will be alcohol. Did you want to join us?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

sounds about as tempting as snorting fire ants

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Snorting fire ants?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

saw it on spike. 2 dumbasses actually did it cuz ozzie did

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Right. Anyway, I thought that when alcohol was involved "sam is always invited"?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yes i do love alcohol...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

So, how about it?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no thanks. id rather not watch u and ashley suck face

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Aw, come on, Sam! We haven't even kissed yet...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im sorry, that wasnt an invitation 2 tell me about ur personal life. so dont

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Look, Sam, as heartless as you are, I really need you to do me this favor. In return, I'll owe you. Be it lunches at Groovy Smoothie or food from the cafeteria or whatever. I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine, ok?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... how unlike u 2 b making such a deal. doing it 2 impress ur girl?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Honestly, I'm just nervous. I've never done this kind of stuff without you. Hell, I've hardly done it at all. Like... I don't know what I'll do or who will take care of me if you're not there. Truthfully, I'm not sure if Ashley would or not...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

again i dont rly care... but i accept this 'scratching' promise of urs

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Seriosuly? Sam, you're the best! Thanks so much! =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah yeah dont thank me yet. i might make ur favor extra painful or embarrassing


	55. The Mansion Party

Chapter 55: The Mansion Party

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude this place is unbelievable

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Which part? The enormity of the house, the absurd amount of alcohol EVERYWHERE, or the numerous guys getting boners and slobbering over you?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... both?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hahaha. Well, with that get-up, what did you expect?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well excuse me. not all of us have significant others. perhaps i wanted 2 leave an impression on certain boys

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Right. The day you start dressing up for a boy =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

uh already did it once so shut up. sumtimes the impossible happens

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

True... Have you been drinking at all?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

just a few beers. y? have u?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

A little. It's just awkward. Ashley keeps disappearing and talking to all her other friends, and I don't know anyone else here but you. Why haven't you been drinking? I expected you to be wasted by now.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

uh bcuz the sole purpose i came 2 this ridiculous party was 2 look after U. remember? cant do that when im drunk now can i?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

=) You really do surprise me sometimes, Puckett.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

screw u. i can b loyal and shit :P speaking of, where the hell r u?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

The billiard room... I think...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u think?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, there's a few pool tables in here... Then again, there's also three TVs and several couches... Maybe the Den?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

shit i have no idea how 2 get there. all i know is where im at, the living room, the dining room, the back porch/balcony thing, and the front door

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Crazy how that's not even half of the house, huh? =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

tell me about it. goddamnit anyway!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Where exactly are you? I might be able to help.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i THINK the master bedroom. like, its fucking huge but all the rooms are gigantic... so maybe im just in A bedroom...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What the hell are you doing in a bedroom?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dont ask me! i took 1 wrong turn and i end up at the movie theater downstairs, then im at the pool out back, then im here. and u know what? ALL those places have naked people! ALL of them! NAKED!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Shit, they have a theater?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i think ur missing the point here...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sorry. Any idea how to specify the bedroom your in?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well i know its on the second floor... theres a hot tub here 2...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

There's a hot tub in the fucking bedroom?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... yeah... freddie i dont belong here...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, I don't think either of us do!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im scared

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

LOL! Hold on, I'm trying to find you right now.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude im trying 2 find U rite now...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No! Stay there! Stay in that hot tub bedroom thing. I'll come find you.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

y? cant we just meet at the door or sumthing?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, but what if some creep picks you up and takes you to another part of the house? Or what if you get lost more?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well the first 1 isnt a problem...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Haha. I know. But I heard somewhere that one of the better things to do when you're lost is to stay put until someone comes to find you.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

what kind of bullshit is that! i cant just rely on anybody 2 find me when im lost!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

But you can rely on me! Right? =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... yeah... yeah i can

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

=) See you soon, Sam.


	56. A Date For Sam

**A/N: I wrote a chapter before this one came about, in which a boy who liked Sam is mentioned, and his name was Carter (because I just decided to use that name randomly). Then I was re-watching SamxFreddie moments on youtube, and I found out that Sam had actually stolen a "Carter's" basketball in one of the episodes. I was like, "Win!"**

* * *

Chapter 56: A Date For Sam

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude u so owe me big. did u see how many guys tried 2 get in my pants? :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, that wasn't my fault! How many times are you going to remind me of this?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hahaha. it was fun though... once u finally found me i mean. wasnt 2 bad of a time after that

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah =) I had fun too.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

good. thats what i was there 4 :)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

We should do that again sometime.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

what wander around a mansion filled with drunk and naked people? r u nuts?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hm, I see your point. We don't have a lot of friends willing to get naked, do we?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

or a mansion!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

=P But still... it was nice.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ehhhh

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Admit it! You thought it was nice!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

it was tolerable :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'll take that! =D Hey, what are you up to tonight? We need to plan segments for iCarly. We haven't done Wake Up Spencer in a while, so I was thinking we could brainstorm for that.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

shit i cant. what about tom?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Tomorrow is fine. What are you doing tonight?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

carter asked me 2 chill so im headed 2 that new cafe downtown with him

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Carter?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yyyyep

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sorry, but who's Carter?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

its actually real weird. remember that time a few years back when i stole a basketball and randomly gave it 2 u?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, you said you stole it from some kid named Carter because you thought he was cute.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah its the same carter

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Seriously?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i know rite! i saw him at that mansion party. we talked 4 a little then he had 2 go but he asked 2 see me again/hang out. so we exchanged numbers and all that jazz and now im going 2 cafe loco at 6 pm tonite :D is momma smooth or what?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You're actually going on a date with that kid?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

brown hair, blue eyes, white teeth, charming personality, rippling pectorals, bulging biceps, desire 2 hang out with me. hell YES im going on a date with that kid!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Do you even know him very well, Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no but its just 1 date. not like ill b marrying the dude. y?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I don't trust him. I've heard rumors about that guy.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

rite bcuz rumors around this school TOTALLY equal truth

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm serious, Sam. Ever since junior year, I haven't been too sure of this kid. I think he's bad news.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

rly mom? i think u can shut up now. momma can take care of herself. and besides i dont need ur permission

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm just trying to look out for you!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well stop. i got it ok?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Fine, but don't blame me when he unhooks your bra in the booth or something.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

that wont happen. carters a nice guy. and even on the off chance it did, hed be dead

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Fine. I'm just saying.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fine

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Fine.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fine

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Fine.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fine

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Fine.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fine

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Fine infinity.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fine infinity plus 1

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Curse you and your plus ones...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:D


	57. Rain Check

**A/N: I find your reactions so interesting... :P Please keep them coming! And enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 57: Rain Check

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

So?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

so what?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Aren't you going to tell me how your date went?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

who r u? carly? y the hell would i do that?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Because we're friends? And I'm curious to see what kind of perverted acts he pulled and how badly you beat him.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um 4 ur information he did nothing of the kind. we had a rly good time. im meeting him at groovy smoothie again tom

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wait, I thought we were brainstorming tomorrow?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

shit! i totally 4got. my b dude. can we reschedule? how about wed?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Can't. Tech Club meeting till late. Thursday is our Girly Cow and Junk Food day with Carly. Friday?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

carter told me 2 keep that day open. dont know what hes planning... which is kind of nice isnt it? havent had a guy do that 4 me b4 :)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, great. So we won't be able to hang out all week?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ah chillax freddio. its not the end of the world. u and me will find sum other time 2 hang ok?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I suppose... Kind of sucks, though.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah a little... its nothing in the grand scheme of things though

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, I guess.


	58. Just Wondering

Chapter 58: Just Wondering

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

sup?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, Sam. Not much. You?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

same. hows ashley?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

She's good. Why?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

cool. just wondering

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

How's Carter?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fine. y?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No reason, just wondering.


	59. Road Trip

**A/N: I realize this is something Sam would do instead of Freddie, but I needed Freddie to make this step. Besides, he might grow to his own in his senior year of high school.**

* * *

Chapter 59: Road Trip

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What I wouldn't give for a frozen coke right now...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wow this is a 1st. U texting ME late at night. and whats a frozen coke?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You haven't seen those commercials yet? Frozen Cherry or frozen Coke at Burger Boy. It's like a slushy.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

that... sounds... heavenly

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I know! The only thing better than that are the burgers and shakes down at Bobby's.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh god YES! dude we need 2 stop. its making me not appreciate my mac n cheese

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Want to go with me?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

where? bobbys?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude its like two hours away

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Two and a half actually. And so?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

would u b driving?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Of course. You're not safe on the streets =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i am a great driver!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, I'm sure the fire hydrant, the sappling, and Mrs. Baker's cat would totally agree...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yo whatever! but im up 4 food if ur offering. u free tom?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No, I mean right now.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... rite now rite now?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yes! I'm having those weird cravings where I don't want to eat anything else but that. If we leave right now, we'd be there around midnight or so, and it closes at 1. What do you say, Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im kind of watching deadliest warrior rite now...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

SAMANTHA!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh god ur rite. sorry. got caught up in all the blood and ass kicking. r u absolutely 4 serious about this? what about ur psychotic mom?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yes, I am serious, and mom is at her annual Aggressive Parent Seminar, remember?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yo, thats this week? shit y didnt u say so! party at ur house! :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Um, no. My mom may be away, but she's not stupid. She installed cameras in the house. Thing is, I can lie and say I was at Carly's.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

holy shit ur on fire, benson. what next, NOT spraying on spf 80 when talking a walk outside?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Are you going with me to Bobby's or not!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

uh fuck YES we r going 2 bobbys! get ur ass over here in 5! GO GO GO GO GO!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

ON MY WAY! =D


	60. Want Anything?

**A/N: I hope people are noticing the tension and roller coaster kind of relationship Sam and Freddie are having. It will come into play later :) **

* * *

Chapter 60: Want Anything?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

guess where the fuck i am rite now!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Oh god...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

come on carls! guess!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

If it's outside my bedroom or in juvy, I'm going to kill you...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

no no no. its BETTER!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Mars?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

better!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Freddie's bed.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

... ok that was just low

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Hahahaha! Sorry, Sam :-P But I honestly give up. Where are you?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

fucking bobbys! :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

... I'm sorry. You're WHERE right now?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

bobbys! :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

As in that buger joint that's three hours away?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

actually its 2.5 hours. but yeah! :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

How in the name of chiz are you there!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

fredwina must b on his period cuz he was craving it real bad. so we just took a road trip. though we pit stopped at bk real quick 4 a frozen coke AND fredstupid got us fucking lost in the town but we made it 2 bobbys with 15 minutes 2 spare!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

... And the reason you're telling me this is... what exactly?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

oh yeah. u want anything?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I'm going back to bed.


	61. Questions

**A/N: GASP! I just saw another text story set up in this exact manner. Kind of weirded me out, and I childishly felt the need to dominate... I know, I'm five years old. But enjoy! :P**

* * *

Chapter 61: Questions

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i thought of another 1! would u rather watch gay porn with 2 gay dudes beside u, or actually film gay porn?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh, wow, that's really hard...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

literally :P BAZING!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You're unbelievable =P. Um... I think I'd rather film it. Because then I could concentrate on the video aspect of it and not so much the... other aspect of it. Plus I'd be getting paid.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ooo! good point

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Ok, my turn. If it were a life-and-death situation, would you rather save me or Carly?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no. fuck that question. this game isnt supposed 2 b THAT serious. im not answering that. i cant choose.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Alright, alright, calm down. I was just trying to think of a good one.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well think of 1 that isnt as scary

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Like what exactly?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i dunno! ask about boobs 4 all i care

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Ok, would you rather have amazing, big boobs with no nipples, or small boobs with abnormally large nipples?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... seriously?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, you gave me the idea! Are you going to answer or not?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ugh... probably the big boobs i guess... would u rather eat a spider or shit out a spider?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, that's disgusting!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

what the spider thing is 2 far but the gay porn was perfectly acceptable?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Would you rather date someone out of spite, or date someone out of pity?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... um neither. i would RATHER date sum1 who i like. and u didnt answer my question!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sorry, can I rephrase to "would you ever"?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no i would never date sum1 out of pity OR spite. whats with this question?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Nothing, I was just curious... And I'd rather eat the spider.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

FREAK! alrite i actually have a rather serious 1

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I thought that was against the rules!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im changing them momentarily

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You can't just do that, Sam!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hey u can choose not 2 answer, if u want 2 pussy out and all

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh, please. I can take anything you dish out at me... except for maybe your right hook.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

if the person u loved was in love with sum1 else, would u rather leave it and move on, or fight 4 them?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Huh... That is rather serious... Are you and Carter doing alright?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

random question much? carter and i r fine. y ask? its not like we r dating anyway

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wait, you and Carter aren't dating?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no. y?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Damnit, Sam! I thought he asked you out!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

he did

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

He did?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah a few times actually

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I thought you said you weren't dating him?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im not. i said no. god sumtimes i cant believe how slow u r

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

So... then why are you hanging out with him?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

not like i have 2 explain myself 2 u, but i hang with carter cuz hes mad cool. we have a lot of fun 2gether

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Then why don't you date him? If you don't mind me asking...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

eh. i dont feel like it

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... You don't feel like it?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah nub! i dont like him like that. hes great 2 look at and hella fun 2 b around. thats all

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh... Ok then. I'm sorry I assumed.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

as u should b. can we get back 2 the game? ive been waiting 2 ask a question involving sandpaper and bare ass


	62. Gifts

Chapter 62: Gifts

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Random question: What do girls like for gifts?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im not answering this question

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Aw, come on, Sam! I need ideas on what to get Ashley for our one month anniversary.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im busy not helping u with this. bug me another time

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam! Please?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude havent u learned anything about gift giving from having carls and i as ur friends?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yes! I just don't want to get Ashley something I got Carly. This one needs to be different.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dont know, dont care

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Just a few suggestions might spark something!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah but that requires effort

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Come on, Sam! =(

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

UGH just get her some frickin flowers or sumthing!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Flowers? That's so predictable though!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

well make it special. look up flower language and make a bouquet of meaningful flowers

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Flower language?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

read about it somewhere online. its legit

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You read?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fuck u. u wanted an idea. there it is

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

But what is flower language?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

jesus freddie. its like different flowers mean different things. frickin google it or something

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Huh... that's actually not a bad idea.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ur welcome

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Thanks so much, Sam! =) Hey, did you ever think of that favor I owe you?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

havent been giving it 2 much thought. ill think of something brutally embarrassing eventually

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Really? Usually you already have a list made about these kinds of things =P. Oh, I should buy you a hyssop. It's supposed to ward off evil spirits =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ha. ha. hilarious


	63. Different

**A/N: Why yes, I did steal the little "thing" conversation from a clip of Kyle XY...**

* * *

Chapter 63: Different

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

alrite, i have a weird question

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

If it's the one about the gingerbread and nostrils, I'm still not answering.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no its not that. are we ok?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What do you mean?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dont play dumb. 1 day, we r cool with each other, the next, we cant stand 1 another. its happened b4, but its never been this bad. im rly starting 2 hate this whole rollercoaster bullshit

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, I've been noticing it too. But, that's our thing, isn't it?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

thing? we have a thing?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, not, like, a "thing" thing, but sort of a vibe. A pattern, if you will. Look, I know that things are kind of changing between us, but it's ok. Things change in time. We're about to graduate in a few months. I mean, it's just the natural order of things.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... so thats it then?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What is?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u dont feel like fighting 2 keep this friendship going? ur just going 2 let things fall as they may? so what if our friendship falls apart, its just the "natural order" of it all?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

That's not what I meant! Sam, that's not what I meant!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

then what the hell r we supposed 2 do!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I don't know. I mean, we've been like this before, but this time it's different...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

can we make a pact or sumthing? like im clueless here

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I know. So am I =(

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

can we go get a smoothie or sumthing? i cant just sit on my ass like this

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, Ashley is coming over soon. Can we do it later? Like, sometime this evening?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

sorry. didnt hear my phone beep. yeah no, im busy later. but we will get together sumtime soon ok?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Really? What are you doing? I thought you said you didn't want to sit on your ass...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no its fine. i got it

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Are you ok? I can cancel my date with Ashley. Do you need me to come over?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no its all good. im fine. just thinkin a little 2 much is all

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, are you sure? I don't the feeling this conversation has...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

its fine dude. i got everything under control. go have fun with ur ditzy gf :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Ok, Sam... if you say so...


	64. Freddie's Nightmare

Chapter 64: Freddie's Nightmare

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam? Are you awake?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I can't sleep.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

not my problem

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I had a really bad dream.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

go crawl in2 mommys bed

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... I dreamed that you hated me. As in... legitimately hated me. Like, you had this look of utter disgust when you saw me. And I got into this horrible, awful fight with someone, and blood was everywhere, and the cops were coming to throw me in jail... and you didn't even care. Everyone around me was hugging me and telling me it was alright... but you were laughing at me. I think at some point I even knew it was a dream, and I tried to hug you or something... and you pushed me down the stairs... I've never really woken up from a dream in cold sweat, but that happened... Sam, I'm really freaking out right now...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... I know you probably think I'm really weird, or maybe you even fell asleep on me. I just... It just really freaked me out...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Sam?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, are you there?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

where did the stairs come from?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Dude, half an hour later and you ask me that?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i was busy!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, I don't know, the stairs just kind of appeared... It was a dream! Weird things happen in dreams. Why were you busy?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no reason. can u look out the fire escape real quick?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wtf? Why would I look out the fire escape?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

just do it nub! god!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Fine!


	65. Of Problems and Honest Answers

**A/N: I apologize about only updating two chapters this time. I've hit a writers conundrum about a few things in this story, and I've been writing and re-writing constantly. Also, I kind of wanted to add a little more suspense. :P Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 65: Of Problems and Honest Answers

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

CARLY!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

WHAT!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Carly, I have a problem. A big, big problem. No, big is too miniscule a word.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

What? What happened!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

It's a bit of a story...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Tell me!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Ok, here's what happened. The other night, I had this really, really bad dream where Sam hated me, only it was the actual kind of hatred that, like, the Capulets had for Montagues.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Oo, Shakespeare reference.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Yeah, well, it really affected me more so than it should have. So I texted Sam and told her how absolutely freaked out I was, and she doesn't respond for half an hour. Then she tells me that she was busy and that I should look out the fire escape. So I do, and there she is, freaking standing outside my fire escape balcony, at 4-o-clock in the morning, in the pouring freaking rain!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

... You're kidding.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

I'm not. She freaking ran to Bushwell at 4 AM in the pouring rain, STILL in her pajamas.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

What happened after that!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Well, I let her into the apartment, of course! I was freaking out at her, scolding her for doing something so moronic, and I asked her what the hell she was thinking. And she's shivering and freezing her ass off, so I run to get her a towel and some dry clothes, and she mumbles something, so I'm like, "What?" And when I bring the towel back and start drying her off, she says (no shitting), "I was thinking about you." So I'm like, "What the hell do you mean, you were thinking about me? You mean you ran across town just to tell me that you don't hate me!" And she's like, "Yeah." And I honestly didn't know what to do. For a second, I thought she was kidding, but obviously she wasn't. So we just looked at each other for a minute, and I was finally like, "Dude, a text would have sufficed." As a reply, she hit my arm and said, "No, it wouldn't have. If I had a dream where you actually hated me, a text wouldn't mean anything." So we looked at each other for another minute, and I finally just hugged her. I mean... I can't believe she did that for me...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Ok, so... Sam actually caring about you, LIKE I'VE ALWAYS SAID, is a problem?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

No! Well, yes! That's not the only thing. After I hugged her, she was all, "Alright, this is too much like a freaking movie. Give me those clothes, I'm frickin freezing." So I did, and she changed while I turned my back, and we climbed into bed and I thanked her. I said, "Sam, thank you for coming over. Not a lot of friends would do that. It really means a lot to me." And she rolled her eyes, but blushed! I saw her blush! And she was like, "It's whatever." And we were quiet for a minute, but she she was like, "Freddie?" I was like, "Yeah?" And she waited a second, then whispered, "I don't hate you." And I smiled, because I was thinking, yeah duh. So I said, "I know." And she goes, "No, I mean... I've never... hated you." And I was too stunned to say anything, so we were quiet for a little while longer, and I was trying to think of something to say, but then I heard her snoring, so we just fell asleep...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

... Yeah, so I'm still not seeing a problem here?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

The problem is what happened when I woke up. Because when I woke up, we were cuddling, which is ok to an extent. Like, it's happened a few times before. But I woke up, and she was asleep in my arms... and it just felt so natural and... I was just so happy that she didn't hate me... and I was so excited that she had run across town just to be with me and... I was so stupid that...

... I... kind of... sort of...

... kissed her...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

YOU DID WHAT!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

I only kissed her cheek! IT WAS ONLY HER CHEEK!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

YOU KISSED SAM'S CHEEK!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED, IT JUST DID!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Oh my god... Did she wake up?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

No! God, if she woke up, I wouldn't be alive right now.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

So... the problem is that you like Sam?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

WHOA! Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Carly. I'm dating Ashley right now. The problem is that I kissed Sam even though I'm with Ashley. And I don't know what to do about it. Like... should I tell Ashley about kissing Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

OH GIVE ME A BREAK!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

What! What did I do?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Freddie, do you want my honest opinion on all of this?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

... Yes?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Ok, then here it is: YOU'RE A FREAKING IDIOT!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

What!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

This entire thing with Ashley? I think it's all a bunch of dried up cheese wiz. You and Sam have been there for each other since the 9th grade, and maybe even a little before that. You say that you hate each other, but we all know that's a lie. Yeah, you guys bicker and stuff, but you still care about each other! Freddie, you gave up the cruise of a lifetime and got into a fight for Sam! Not only that, but Sam took care of you at your first party, Sam taught you how to liberate yourself, Sam gets all of your jokes, Sam tried to hook you up with Ashley, Sam understands you, Sam ran across town for you! SAM! SAMANTHA PUCKETT! NOT ASHLEY! For the love of god, you guys had your first kiss together! You want the truth? Here it is: You're best friends that are too retarded and stubborn to see that you're perfect for each other.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

... I think you've officially gone crazy, Carly. Seriously.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Seriously? I think you're a brainless moron.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

We fight all the time.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Not all the time, but some, yes. So?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

She's loud and abusive and heartless.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Liar. Well, ok, she is loud and abusive, but heartless? No. Freddie, HELLO! She ran across town for you! She embarrassed herself in front of millions of viewers to apologize to you about the whole kiss thing. She tried to fix things with Ashley for you. She took care of you after you vomited all over her. That's not heartless.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Point taken...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Ok, now let me ask you this. When you get a text, who do you HOPE it's from?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

... Sam.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

When you get a new gadget, or get a great grade in school, or even if you had a job and got a promotion, who is the first person you tell?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

... Sam...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

When you are upset, or someone really gets you down, or you're just stuck in the middle of nowhere both literally and figuratively, who is the first person you ask for help?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Ok, ok! I see what you're getting at, but still. We're just friends. Friends do that kind of stuff too, right?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

FREDDIE! Sam told me about your stance on the whole you-being-friends-with-her-and-losing-ashley thing.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

So?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

SO? So, Freddie, THINK! What does that mean! If you would rather be with Sam than Ashley... If you would rather choose the loud, abusive "friend" instead of the gorgeous, dreamy Ashley... If you would rather choose the belching, rib-eating, fist fighting, vehemently violent, hot headed SAM over the quiet, mysterious Ashley... What do you think that MEANS?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

... Freddie?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Freddie? You there?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Freddie?


	66. Unresponsive

Chapter 66: Unresponsive

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yo cubnub. thanx again 4 givin me the dry clothes :)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i washed them like i promised so u dont need 2 b worried or anything

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

want me 2 bring them over?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hello?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

HEEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddie?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddiccini?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

nubkins?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

fredalina? fredwardo? princess barfita?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

bruisy mcbruise pants? mr adventure? nerd? dork?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

my 4 inch man?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

wow, rly? no heated reply 2 my uncalled 4 stab at ur manliness? ... or lack thereof?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

this is getting annoying. u should have woken up by now

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

thats assuming u were asleep...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

so now i KNOW ur just ignoring me...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

unless uve finally returned 2 ur mothership and r going back 2 ur home planet of freaks

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

or maybe uve gotten kidnapped! and a random russian guy has a gun 2 ur head telling u 2 decode the security system for the fbi or cia or whatever so they can hack in2 the mainframe of secret stuff and destroy everything we love like the internet and free porn!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh COME ON! i tried really hard on that last 1

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

r u ok? is sumthing wrong?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

alrite seriously? now im starting 2 get pissed

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

FREDDIE!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... fine, u know what? b that way

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Ok, look. I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that I've done something to upset you, even though I've been trying REALLY hard not to do that lately. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did, ok? I mean it. Look, correct grammar and all! I'm sorry.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddie?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... freddie?


	67. Not Quite Right

**A/N: I am so, so, SO excited for iBeat The Heat, but I'm utterly terrified. I mean, I've been a fan of this pairing since iPilot, it's been the most endearing and interesting part of the series to me. Hell, that's the reason why I watch it most of the time. But with the lingering Creddie relationship still on the horizon, I'm really quite affected. There is a 50/50 chance that Seddie might not work out. To me, this is depressing and disappointing as hell. I mean, Sam's possible relationship with Freddie is always complex and interesting. They keep each other in check and balance one another out. Their relationship will never get stale. I feel like the only reason Creddie is thriving is because of the fan base. If Dan chooses one couple over the other, half of the fans will stop watching the show. And that is understandable, but I can't help but feel sad and irritated about it. **

**On a whinier note: Lets actually look at the couple of Creddie. It's "perfect." Perfect girl with perfect boy. I can't even find any other way to describe it. How boring is that? And what will it bring to the show? Nothing substantial, in my opinion. No more humor, no less. Honestly! Just because he waited for her doesn't mean it's right or good for anyone involved. I am literally watching the same kind of love triangle with three of my close high school friends. It's annoying and unfair to everyone in the party...**

**Anyway... I'm not saying that I don't trust Dan to create a good show, because I honestly do. But there is no guarantee that a good show will involve the pairing that I am particularly fancy to. And this thought tends to upset me sometimes, as seen in the preceeding author's note.**

**As far as this story is concerned, I apologize for leaving it at another cliffhanger, but please know that I have the next few chapters planned out, so it won't be too long of a wait. I like this pairing far too much, and you readers are really great people that always put a smile on my face :). Let the record show that I will continue to ship this couple despite what happens in the actual show. I apologize for the rambling. It's 3:30 in the morning as I post this now :P. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 67: Not Quite Right

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What the hell? What's with all the text messages?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

HE SPEAKS! dude ive been trying 2 get a hold of u 4 days! where the hell have u BEEN!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

My phone ran out of battery and I lost my charger. Chill, Sam.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh... so... ur not mad at me?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... oh... ok then. sorry about all the texts then. my b :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

It's ok.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... so thats it?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What's it?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

like... thats the end of the conversation?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, I guess.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... rite...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u ok?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm fine.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh ok. just checking...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Thanks.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... i feel like ur lying

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm not.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u suuuure?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yes. And I actually have to go. Ashley is here.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh. ok. bye i guess

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Bye, Sam.


	68. Out In The Open

**A/N: This is the kind of conversation that Carly and Sam would have in person, but for the sake of the story in text form, they're texting. But you can imagine it being in person too! :P Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 68: Out In the Open

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

carls?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Yes, Sam?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

problem...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

What? What's wrong?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i think sumthing is wrong with freddie. like SERIOUSLY wrong with him. i can tell. i just KNOW. i know bcuz his texts r different and hes acting rly weird around me. well... weird-ER. and i havent done anything! no pranks, hardly any teasing... i dont know whats going on! is he mad at me or sumthing?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

... Yeah... I've noticed it too...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

do u know whats wrong?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

... Yeeeeahhh...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

well? what is it!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

You have to promise not to get mad at me!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

... what did u do

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Um... I may have yelled at him a little...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

well, that explains a little... what exactly did u yell at him about?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Well... please understand that I was very tired and stressed because of school work and other things... It wasn't really my fault that I blew up at him!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

... carly... what did u do?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

You have to promise not to kill me!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

im not going to kill u!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

PROMISE!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

OK OK! i promise, geez!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Ok... I sort of... Well, he was telling me about this problem he was having, and I got angry and irritated at how stupid he was being...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

ok thats not different behavior for him. hes an idiot anyway. what did u do!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

He wanted an honest answer! It wasn't my fault!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

what did u do, carls!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I told him you loved him.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

U DID WHAT!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I'M SORRY!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

U TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

YES!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

Y WOULD U DO THAT!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I DON'T KNOW! HE ASKED FOR IT!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

WHY ARE WE YELLING!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

BCUZ U TOLD FREDDIE I LOVED HIM!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I SAID I WAS SORRY!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Look, I'm sorry! For what its worth, he loves you too!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

oh thats rich. NEWSFLASH! hes with ashley!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Oh, for the love of chiz! You know he's only with Ashley because he's too stupid and scared of telling you how he feels!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

what am i going 2 do? how am i going 2 face him now?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I think you should just tell him how you feel, Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

what difference is that going 2 make?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I don't know! But things can't really get worse, can they?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

... true...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I'm sorry, Sam. Are you mad at me?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

well yeah!

...

but i guess its kind of my fault 2

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I'm sorry, Sam :-(

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

its ok...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

What are you going to do?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

well... for the moment, im going 2 go hang out with carter. ill figure it out from there

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Carter? Isn't that the guy whose been asking you out for, like, a month?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yeah so?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

what! he gives me free alcohol since his apartment is loaded with it. hes just a friend. dont worry ill b fine

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam, it's Wednesday.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

ur point being?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I don't like this idea.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

Carly Shay, I give you my word. I won't do anything inappropriate, I will only sit and drink and think about what needs to be done. I will be fine. I swear upon my bare hands.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Ok. If you swear on your hands, I trust you.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

... hey carls?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Yeah?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

Thank you. You've been keeping that secret for me for a long time, and I know it wasn't easy. It took a lot of guts to do what you did. Just wanted to let you know that. And I love you :)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

:-D I love you too, Samantha Puckett! Please be careful!


	69. Heated Argument

Chapter 69: Heated Argument

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

FREDDIEEEEE! i was just thinkin of u

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

We need to talk.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i know rite! buuuuuuuuut i cant rite now

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What do you mean you can't right now?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

busy thinkin and drinkin :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Sam, it's Wednesday.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

y is this a problem 4 every1? wasted wednesday dude!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam! This is really important!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ya i know. it can wait

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No, I really don't think it can.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i rly think it can

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Where are you? I'm coming over!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeeeeeeeeah uh not going 2 tell u where i am

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm headed over to your house right now.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

tell mum i said hi

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... You're not home, are you?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

nope! :D

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, where are you!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, you'd better tell me where you are!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

it doesnt matter how much u yell at me. im not telling. now fly away, ive got thinkin 2 do. p.s. the only reason im being less violent with u is bcuz im drinkin wine and wine tends to get me rly chill. so if u rly piss me off i will still punch the shit outta u

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Samantha Puckett!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddie! i told u im BUSY!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Under normal circumstances, I would understand that, but this isn't normal. And we need to talk. Now.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

1. nothing is EVER normal with us. 2. no! i dont want 2 talk 2 u!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Why not!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh please. like u dont know y not

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

See, this is exactly the topic I want to discuss in person!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

look i just started getting a buzz and now its all gone

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, you can't just run away from your problems.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

my problems? MY problems? look asshole, im not the 1 who is so confused that when he finally realizes an important truth in his fucking life, he avoids the shit out of it for an entire week!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh, don't give me that! You avoid a lot more things than you think you do!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

like what!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

After Ashley and I started dating, you didn't talk to me for two weeks!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ur goddamn rite i avoided u! but it wasnt bcuz i was a pussy ass scaredy shithead like u! i knew what i was feeling, freddie, and i avoided u bcuz i was fucking hurt, ok!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm not scared, Sam! I just needed to think about some things!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh rly? then y the fuck didnt u just say so! y didnt u say, sam im having trouble with things and i need time 2 think. uve done that b4! y was this different?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You know why this was different, Sam.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

actually no i dont! all i know is that i fucking ran 2 ur house at 4 in the goddamn morning 2 show u that i didnt hate u, that i NEVER hated u, and the next thing i know, u wont even say hi 2 me unless forced! its always been like this, freddie! u say that im 2 violent, then get in2 a fistfight at school! u take me on a date 2 a concert, then start dating some random ass chick! u say that ud rather b my friend than b ashleys bf, but when our friendship needed u the most, u chose her! how the fuck am i supposed 2 know ANYTHING about u anymore!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm sorry, Sam! I knew as soon as I sent the text that I shouldn't have said that! If I had known it would do this to us, if I had known how much it hurt you, I wouldn't have done it! Where the HELL are you!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

but u did, freddie. u chose ashley, and now im done talking 2 u

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No! No, we are not done here! I'm finding you, and we are talking about this in person!


	70. Finding Sam

**A/N: So, I don't know who posted the fake summary of the whole Sam and Griffin subplot, but that was cruel! Though I bet Dan Schnieder is laughing his ass off right now. AND, unlike other fans, I actually liked the episode and was not disappointed. It confirmed the faith I have in Sam and Freddie's relationship. Some people got upset because it wasn't totally filled with "seddie moments," but I was very pleased with it. After all, Dan isn't making a drama about relationships. He's making a preteen/young teen comedy on Nickelodean. How dramatic are we supposed to get here? Anyway, the reason I was so happy was because of the obvious jealousy radiating from Sam during the episode, whereas Carly didn't seem to care one way or another. If Dan really wanted those two to end up, he would have written something (some line of Carly getting jealous of something like that) for them in the script. But he didn't! SO! I am very happy as of right now :). I think I'm finally getting a clearer picture for what happens after these two chapters. So, anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 70: Finding Sam

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Carly, do you have any idea where Sam is right now?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Last I heard, she was going to Carter's house. That was a few hours ago, though. Why?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

I need to talk to her.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

I wouldn't do that right now. She needs time to herself. Hey, are you mad at me?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Freddie?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

ALRIGHT, THIS NEEDS TO STOP! DAMNIT, FREDDIE, IF YOU DON'T KEEP ME IN THE LOOP ON THIS, I WILL SHOVE YOU INTO SPENCERS SKINNY JEANS SCULPTURE! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

... Wow, I've never heard you swear before. Sam really IS rubbing off on you.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Freddie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I only did it because you and Sam are my best friends and I love you guys to pieces. I just want you guys to be happy.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

I know, Carls. I'm sorry.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

It's ok. What are you planning?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

I just need to talk to Sam face-to-face. We're kind of fighting right now...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Wait, like, legitimately?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Yeah... It doesn't look too good.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Oh no. Please let me know how things end up!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Will do.


	71. A Climax!

**A/N: This was possibly one of the most exhausting chapters I've ever written...**

* * *

Chapter 71: A Climax!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

SPENCER!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

NOW WHAT!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

You are NOT going to believe what just happened!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

What just happened?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Ok, well, do you remember how I blew up at Freddie a few days ago?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

You blew up at Freddie a few days ago?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Yes! Didn't I tell you about it?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Um, no.

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Oh. Well, I blew up at Freddie a few days ago.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Why did you blow up at Freddie?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because he kissed Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

... Fake Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

NO! Sam Sam!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Are we really doing this again?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Yes.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Ok... HE KISSED SAM SAM?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

YEAH!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Why did he kiss Sam Sam? Isn't he with Fake Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Yeah, well that was his problem. He was confused.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Well, then why did he kiss Sam Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, he had a nightmare about Sam Sam hating him, so he texted her, and she decided to run across town in the pouring rain at four in the morning to tell him that she didn't hate him.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Wow, she ran across town?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

In the pouring rain.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

At 4 AM?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Yes.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

That's rather dramatic for Sam Sam.

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Tell me about it.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

So she kissed him?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No, he kissed her.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

I thought he was with Fake Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

He is.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Then why did he kiss her?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because he loves her, duh!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Then why is he with Fake Sam!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because he's denying his feelings!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

But he kissed her!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I know!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Wow... What was Sam Sam's reaction to this?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Oh, Sam doesn't know.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Well, of course Sam doesn't know. That would ruin a relationship.

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No, not Fake Sam! Sam Sam doesn't know.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

... How does Sam Sam not know that Freddie kissed her?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, she was asleep.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

How the heck was she asleep?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, they fell asleep together.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

In the pouring rain at 4 AM?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No! In Freddie's room!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Oh. OH! Right. Ok, so, wait... they fell asleep together?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Yeah. Cute, huh? :-D

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

I know this is the billionth time Ive asked this, but isn't Freddie dating Fake Sam!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, yeah, but nothing happened between them. They just fell asleep.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

I thought you said he kissed her?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

He did. Once he woke up.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Well, ok, I'm confused. If he's in denial about his feelings for Sam Sam, then why did he kiss her?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

According to Freddie, it just felt "right" when she was in his arms. So he kissed her.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

That's a weird reason to kiss someone.

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, he loves her!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

I thought you said he was in denial!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

He is!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

So why did he kiss her!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I think the whole running across town in the pouring rain at four-o-clock in the morning was a wake-up call to his emotions, you know?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Didn't he wake Sam Sam up though?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

No?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

How did Sam Sam NOT wake up when Freddie kissed her?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, it was only on the cheek.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

OH! Ok, you REALLY should have specified that earlier. Why is it a big deal that he kissed Sam Sam on the cheek?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Because he's dating Fake Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

But he loves Sam Sam.

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I know!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

So what's the problem? Can't he just break up with Fake Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, that's what he SHOULD do.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

But he hasn't yet?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Not that I'm aware of.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Why not?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I don't know. He's an idiot.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

So, is this the incredible thing you were going to tell me?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No! This was why I blew up at Freddie.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

You blew up at Freddie?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

YES!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Sorry! I forgot. So... you blew up at Freddie because he kissed Sam Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

No.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

No?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, kind of.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Kind of?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, he told me about kissing Sam Sam, and he was worried about whether or not he should tell Fake Sam. So I got aggravated because he was denying his feelings and I told him the truth.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

The truth?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

That Sam loves Freddie and Freddie loves Sam.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Fake Sam?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

SAM SAM!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

SORRY! THIS IS CONFUSING! So how did Freddie react when you told him this?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, he got really upset and was brooding for these past four days, and Sam Sam asked me what was going on. So I told her, and she got kind of mad at me at first, but then she decided that she just needed time to think, so she went over to Carter's house to drink a little and chill.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

1. I'm going to ignore the drinking thing. And 2. Who's Carter?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Sam Sam's friend who has been asking her out for, like, a month.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Why hasn't she gone out with him then?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Wow, Spence, really?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

... Yeah, that was a stupid question. Sorry. Can't we just talk about this in person? That would be so much easier!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, we could, but seeing as how I'm outside and all this stuff JUST happened, I wanted to tell someone.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Wait, you're NOT in your room right now?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

... No.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

WHERE ARE YOU?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Outside Carter's house.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

What in the name of Socko's socks are you doing there!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Spying on Freddie and Sam Sam, DUH!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

CARLAY! Why didn't you tell me! I would have joined you! Does this mean I have to come pick you up?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

... That would be nice :-D

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

You are so lucky you're my little sister.

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Aren't you going to ask me what happened next?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Aren't you just going to tell me?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Yeah, but it's nice to be asked.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

... Ok. What happened next?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, after I told Sam Sam about my blow-up at Freddie, Freddie starts texting me asking where Sam Sam is. So I tell him, and he says he's going to go over to Carter's house and talk to her! So, not wanting to miss the drama that was about to ensue, I dawned my spy suit (with the new black boots and skinny jeans I bought, which look great on me by the way). And I decide to spy on them, right? And you'll never believe what happened!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

YOU FOUND A BEEVECOON!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

SPENCER, THOSE DON'T EXIST!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

THEY DO TOO! And what happened next?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Get ready for a novel in text messages...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

TELL ME!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, I arrived right when Freddie did, so Freddie knocked on the door and Sam Sam answers with a bottle of wine in her hand, which is kind of funny in a way. And at first, Freddie was like, "Are you insane? What are you doing here?" And Sam was like, "What the hell does it look like, dumbass? I'm drinking." And he's like, "Sam! He could have taken advantage of you and hurt you or raped you or... wait, where is he?" And Sam points inside to Carter's unconscious body on the couch, then looks all challengingly at Freddie and goes, "You were saying?" So Freddie is like, "What happened!" And Sam shrugs and goes, "He was getting annoying. Kept trying to kiss me, so I finally just punched him. I think it was a little too hard though..." And Freddie pauses, but goes, "Ok, we need to talk." And Sam shakes her head and goes, "No, Freddie. I don't want to talk to you right now." And he's like, "Why not?" And she's like "Because I'm irritated and drunk, which is a deadly combination." And Freddie's like, "I know you're angry, Sam, and I'm sorry! I should never have sent that text, and I'm sorry!" So Sam takes a swig from the bottle, waving him away, and asks, "Look, Freddie, what exactly did you come here for? Besides to talk? What exactly did you think was going to happen? That I would fall into your arms and we'd go back to being friends? Because, let me be the first to tell you, that's not how this is going to end." And Freddie is like, "No, Sam. You've avoided problems before, but I won't let you avoid this one." And Sam nearly explodes! She's like, "I AVOID PROBLEMS? You know what, you're right! I DO avoid my problems. I wasn't fond of human contact, so I literally beat people away. I was jealous of Melanie, so I never really mentioned her to my friends. I never kissed anyone, so I lied about it. And you know what? When you started dating Ashley, I didn't talk to you because I COULDN'T! I had fooled myself into thinking that I fucking stood a chance with you, and I never actually did! I could not face you because every fucking time I saw you, all I felt was inadequacy and self-loathing! I could not face you because it literally hurt too fucking much, and I couldn't take it! THAT'S why I avoided you!"

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

This isn't really happy news, kiddo.

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, I have to get past all the bad stuff before I tell you something good that came out of it.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Ok then, what happened after that?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, obviously Freddie was stunned! He's like, "So... what Carly said is true?" And Sam rolls her eyes, takes another swig, then finally goes, "It's always been true, you dumbshit." And Freddie's like, "Then why-? All these years? Why did you treat me like that?" And Sam shakes her head again and goes, "Are you really that retarded? Fuck this noise. I don't want to talk about this." And she turns to go back inside, but Freddie grabs her arm and says, "No, Sam! I need to know! You have no idea what I put myself through because of how I thought you felt!" And Sam gets angry again, going, "What YOU put yourself through! Look, Benson, I treated you like that because, first of all, that's just the way I am. After a while, I started doing it because I HAD to!" And Freddie's like, "You HAD to?" And Sam's like, "Yeah! Would you have taken your eyes away from Carly if I hadn't been so aggressive? I mean... Jesus, Freddie, it was the only way I could get you to even look at me, nonetheless respect me or notice me as a person!" And they pause, Freddie of course feeling awful. He's like, "Sam..." And Sam glares at him warningly, and goes, "Now what excuse do you have, Freddie? Hm? Why didn't YOU talk to me for a week?" And Freddie's like, "I told you, I was confused! I needed to think about things!" And Sam's like, "What things!" And Freddie's like, "Important things like my relationship with Ashley and my friendship with you!" And Sam goes, "What was so fucking hard to think about!" And Freddie goes, "I didn't know! I don't know if I was going to stay with her or break things off!" And Sam's like, "And what did you decide, Casanova!" And Freddie shrugs, completely clueless, saying, "I don't know!" So Sam hauls off and punches his arm really hard, going "What the hell do you mean 'you don't know'!" And Freddie's like, "OW! I mean I don't know, Sam!" And Sam's like, "Freddie, you're HERE!" And Freddie's like, "So?" And Sam's like, "It's your one month anniversary!" And Freddie's like, "I know!" So Sam goes, "Freddie, you came to see ME on your one month anniversary and you're telling me you don't know!" And Freddie's like, "Yeah, I don't fucking know, ok! There's a lot of new information all at once!" And Sam's like, "Dude, SCREW information! What the hell do YOU feel, RIGHT NOW!" And Freddie's like, "At the moment? Rage, irritation, and confusion!" And Sam punches him again and goes, "No! Why the hell did you come here, Freddie!" And Freddie grabs both her arms and goes, "Damnit, Sam, stop hitting me! I don't know!" And THAT'S when it happened!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

What happened!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Sam went to punch Freddie again, but he held her back, and they kind of fought for a few seconds, then stopped for about a minute, just looking at each other... then she dropped the bottle of wine, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

On the LIPS?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

YEAH!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

HOLY CHIZ!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I KNOW!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

OH MY GOD! SO INTENSE!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

What happened after that!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Well, that's the really sad part! Nothing! It was kind of weird watching them kiss, because they went at it for, like, two minutes... But sooner or later they realized what had happened, and they both pulled away all slow like, shaking. Sam then proceeded to punch Freddie in the stomach, then run inside Carter's house, slamming and locking the door. Freddie just stood there for another minute, winded (from the kiss or the punch, I'm not sure), then he walked away...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

So that's IT?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I guess...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

That's so disappointing!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I KNOW! Like the season finale of a TV series or something! SO MANY QUESTIONS ARE UNANSWERED!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

This entire thing has been like a bad soap opera...

z*z*z

To: Spener

From: Carly

I know. Think of how annoying it is being in the middle of it.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

So... what's going to happen now?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I don't know... I guess we'll have to wait and find out...


	72. Breaking News

**A/N: Dude, that other text story is doing exactly what I'm doing, only its out of character and everyone loves it. W.T.F. Also, Jane Lynch as Sam's mom? AW HELL YEAH!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 72: Breaking News

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Any news on our soap opera?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Sadly, no. :-( They didn't speak at all over the weekend. So far today, even though it's lunch, only two words were exchanged. One always dashes away before the other arrives. I can tell they miss each other though. And it's only been a few days...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Do they know that we're following their life like a TV show?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Of course not. WAIT! Breaking news!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

What!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I just heard from Tina, who says that Mackenzie says that Kevin says that he heard from Rona, who heard from Megan that Freddie and Ashley broke up!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

... Huh?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Wait for it... YES! Ashley's Twitter confirms it! And here comes Freddie!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

HI FREDDO! Is he doing ok? What does he have to say?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Hold on, I'm still talking to him...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

I'm impatient!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Ok, ok! He says that yes, he and Ashley broke up. The subject was approached by him, but it was pretty mutual. Apparently, this happened on Friday, just after school let out! Spencer, do you know what this means!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

... No?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

This means that Freddie went to talk to Sam that night AFTER he broke up with Ashley! Freddie chose Sam! He chose Sam even before she kissed him!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Weren't we aware that Freddie loves Sam Sam before now?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I guess, but aren't you excited!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

More like relieved. I mean, it's about time, right?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Don't suck all the fun out of this for me.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Does Sam know yet?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I don't know. It's been five minutes, I'm sure half the school knows by now. If she does, she doesn't show it. Neither Freddie or Sam have gotten together or said anything yet. I'll keep you posted, ok?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

I figured you would. Stop texting in school, kiddo!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

:-D Love you, Spencer!


	73. MORE Breaking News!

Chapter 73: MORE Breaking News!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Ok, it's been an entire week PLUS a weekend, and NOTHING has happened! What the heck!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Give them time! You know how slow they are! It took them, like, three years before they admitted that they were actually friends.

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Have I mentioned that I'm impatient?

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

I know :-P OH MY GOD!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

What! What happened!

z*z*z

To: Spencer

From: Carly

Gibby just told me that Freddie got into a fight! I'm running out of English to check now!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

Wait, what! You're skipping English? Hey! Don't do that!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

What's going on with Freddie? I wanna know! Is he ok?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Spencer

CARLAY!


	74. A Small Step Forward

**A/N: Might be a little while till I update. Will let you know. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 74: A Small Step Forward

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ok WHAT is ur deal!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dont even start this with me. freddie what the HELL were u thinking!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I honestly don't know what you're talking about.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

YESTERDAY U DUMBASS! look, getting in2 a fight with billy jordan is 1 thing. punching carter wellings in the face is another thing entirely! WHAT THE HELL WERE U THINKING MAN! u could have been killed!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You know, for as much as you compliment his muscles, he's a really big pussy.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh. my. god. who r u and what have u done with freddie? UVE COMPLETELY LOST IT!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I have no regrets.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u fought carter fucking wellings and u didnt even tell me! i had 2 find out about it from frickin gibby! when u disappeared from school yesterday, which u NEVER do, i thought u were in the hospital!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

No, I just went home.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

so not only did u disappear from school, but u didnt tell me about a very DANGEROUS fight u were in, and then u come in2 school 2day with a BLACK EYE, a limp, several busted knuckles, and numerous other cuts all over your face! do u have ANY idea what that does 2 me! U SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME FREDDIE! im going 2 kill u later!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm busy later. Can it wait?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

WHAT! BITCH DONT TELL ME WHAT 2 DO!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sorry.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... dude...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What is it?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Freddie, look... I know we've had our differences. I know we fight, and I know our relationship is kind of like a roller coaster ride. I get it. But I would so much rather have that sort of up-and-down tension with you than nothing at all. Freddie, its our THING. It's who we are, what we do. It defines us. Whatever it is you're doing right now... I don't like it, and it really scares me. Please tell me what's bothering you, or what's going on, or (if none of those apply) go back to how you were. We can fight and you can hate me. I don't mind, really. Please, Freddie...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, I could never hate you. I know this won't help because it's a text, but I'm willing to say it in person. It's not four in the morning... or raining... and I'm not running across town...

Sam?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

what?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Lets ditch.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... pardon?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Lets ditch school. Right now.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ok i said i wanted freddie back, not griffin

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Ew. Don't ever mention his name again. And I'm serious. I'm going to the bathroom. I expect to see you by my car in five.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

what? no!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Why not?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddie, uve gone completely insane!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What? Scared you're going to get caught?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... ill c u outside bitch


	75. Finally Official

**A/N: Oops. I think I made the other text story angry, which is weird because her reviews are all nice, but the author was talking about hate mail. I KIND OF feel bad, but at the same time... nah, you know what, I don't want to say any more. I don't know what's against the rules or whatever, but I don't feel like endangering myself. ANYWAY, I actually did research for this chapter, but, I dunno, some of you guys may prove me wrong if you live in that area or have been to wherever this chapter is referencing. I did my half-assed best! :P Anyway, I haven't got the rest of the chapters all mapped out yet, but there won't be too much more. I mean, I don't want to end the story here, but I still need to write where they go from here. Anyway, I'll keep you guys posted, ok? As always, enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 75: Finally Official

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam? Are you there? It's getting really late... I can't sleep... Haven't heard back from you or Freddie yet... Please respond?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

oh hey carls!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

FINALLY! Sam, where the heck have you been! I texted and called both you AND Freddie after I found out you guys ditched! I've been worried sick!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

things r fine. sorry carls, didnt mean 2 worry u :(. freddie was actually the 1 that wanted 2 ditch

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

No way. Fist fights AND skipping school? Did he turn into Griffin or something?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

haha. i said that 2, but he didnt find it funny

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

... So? Are you going to tell me what happened?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

u want the whole story?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Of course!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

ok, well, i kind of started 2 text yell at him about the fight and not telling me and all that jazz, and then i apologized and told him i wanted us 2 b back 2 the way we were. i told him that i didnt care if he hated me so long as we could go back 2 normal. and he was like "sam i could never hate u. lets ditch"

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Wow, random much?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

haha i know! try being on the receiving end. anyway, i wasnt going 2 at first, but then he said i was scared so i kind of HAD 2. so i just walked out of bio, he skipped english, we met up at his car, didnt even say a word 2 each other, got in, and he just frickin drove. he put all the windows down, then turned 2 me and asked me 2 hand him a certain cd that was by my feet. so i did, and he put it on, and it was Ronnie fucking Dio. I grinned like a cheshire cat, and he smiled seeing my face. he said, "i knew youd like that" and then we were quiet for another minute b4 i was like, "where are we going?" and he was like, "i dunno... wanna just go?" and i was like, "um hell yeah" so we did. he turned up the volume and kept just driving straight down the I-5. well, we turned off eventually but we were on that 4 a while

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Holy cow, you guys went all out... Where exactly are you now?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

we r on our way back now, but u didnt hear the rest of the story

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I'm all ears!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

ok, so at first we were chillin withno talking, but it was actually comfortable, u know? anyway we were driving 4 like an hour, and finally i looked at him and inspected his face. i was like, "u dont look half bad with scars, freddie" and he smirked and was like, "yeah i didnt get beat up 2 badly. i won, u know" and i was like, "I heard" and we were quiet for another half hour or so, and then i remembered the kind of important news and said, "freddie?" and he was like "yeah?" and i hesitated, but said, "im sorry about u and ashley" and freddie looked kind of surprised. he was like, "are you rly sorry?" and i was like, "ehhh not rly no" and he chuckled and i asked, "y didnt u tell me?" and freddie took a deep breath and shrugged. he was like "i honestly dont know. im sorry." and i was like "its cool. r u ok with it all?" and freddie gave me this look. i cant even describe it. it wasnt demeaning or anything. it was a sort of psh-are-u-kidding-me/oh-ur-so-silly sort of looks, with an amused half smile. and he said, "yeah im good. it was pretty mutual" and i was like "yeah i know."

To: Sam

From: Carly

Oh, you two. What happened after that?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

well thats when it got 2 the awkward quiet stage where we remembered the kiss but didnt want 2 talk about it, but after five minutes like that i was like fuck that noise. so i started up the would u rather/questions game, and we relaxed and went at that 4 a while. we stopped by a dinky gas station 4 gas/red bulls/fat cakes, then we kept driving. guess where the fuck we stopped

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Canada?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

actually the border for canada is only about 2 hours from seattle

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

How do you know that?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

its backup plan #12

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Back-up plan #12?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yeah, like if i finally go through with my plan 2 assassinate the head man of dingo corporation, or if the zombie apocalypse comes along while im still alive. that sort of thing

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Wow, you actually have a back up plan for such occassions?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

no, i have several

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Oh god.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

hey, i need 2 b prepared! u wanna hear the rest of the story or not?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I do, I do, I do!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

ok, well we ended up on the tip of washington

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

The tip of Washington?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yeah. its only like 3.5 hours or so away. we drove until the road ended and there was this stretch of beach in front of us, and we decided 2 explore a little. and we found this HUGE jetty that just kept going and going. and i started 2 go out on it, and freddie was like "where the fuck r u going!" and im like "all out, bro!" and he tried 2 get me 2 stop bcuz it was hiddeously dangerous, even on my standards, but i dared him 2 run out with me, then run back in. or at least walk very quickly and shit since it was all wet from the waves crashing up. so despite the fact that we were both petrified, we decided 2 do it. and it took like, a good amount of time 2 run that thing, but there was a moment when we were out on the tip, and all we could see was the dark ocean, and i fucking screamed my head of bcuz of how terrifying it was, and freddie did the same. he screams like a girl, btw. anyway, we ran back and dodged a few cops that were out and about, made it safely back to the car, and just stood next 2 it, trying 2 catch our breath

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

SAM! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i know! it was fucking intense!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

I'm so glad that you and Freddie are ok! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

ok ok sheesh

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

God... what happened after that?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

oh. well we were standing by the car, shaking cuz of the adrenaline and such, and freddie yelled at me telling me the same thing u just did. and i laughed it off cuz it was hella fun. then we were quiet 4 a minute and i could feel the atmosphere kind of change between us, u know? i was looking at him and he was looking at me, but neither of us were saying anything, so i finally just said, "well, freddio, what do u want 2 do now?" and he looked kind of confused and went, "what?" and i shrugged and was like, "what do u want 2 do now? u fought billy jordan AND carter wellings, u dated a good-looking skeez bag, and u just ran down a jetty facing the pacific ocean, practically defying death... ur kind of a man now." and he chuckled and was like, "thanks" and i added, "ur a free man, fredward. capable of doing mighty things!" he laughed at that, and i went, "u have hundreds of opportunities standing rite in front of u..." thats when he looked at me, and i just asked, "what r u gunna do?"

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Don't tell me...

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

he did

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

No he didn't!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yeeeeeeah he did

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

YOU'RE LYING!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

im not :)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

OH MY FREAKIN GOD! WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

well we sort of went at it 4 a few minutes... do i need 2 tell u about that part?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

No, that's ok. I mean after that!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

well... we just... well, we kept kissing and smiling at each other, and in the middle of it, i was like, "does this mean ur my boyfriend now?" and he was like, "ew, whatever gave you that idea?" and after i punched his arm, i was like, "u realize what we r about 2 get ourselves in2 rite? im not letting up on the beatings..." and he continued, "beatings, and we will fight almost every day, and ur still going 2 boss me around, yeah yeah i know. i can handle u by now. can you handle me?" personally, i couldnt think of any witty comeback, and i was still feeling kind of shaky about the whole thing. like, i didnt want 2 b a rebound, i wanted 2 b in it 4 real, u know? so i got rly rly quiet and finally said, "freddie... ill b urs if ull b mine." and he started grinning like a moron, kissed me till i could hardly breathe, then held me close and said, "i think ive always been urs."

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

SO MUCH WONDERFUL FLUFF I CAN'T STAND IT! I might go throw up now.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i wouldnt blame u. i kind of want 2 myself

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam!

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

haha. well its kind of true. i cant believe i said that. ill b urs if u b mine. jesus i need 2 stop watching all those chick flicks with u

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

They paid off, didn't they? ;-)

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

only a little. and that was 1 ok line from like a billion awful ones

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Yeah, whatever :-D. So you guys are on your way home?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yep. almost there actually. hes holding my 1 hand as we text :)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

And you and Freddie are absolutely official now?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i guess yeah. go ahead, do that weird girly squeal thing u do

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Already did that and jumped up and down. :-P I can't believe this! What's going to happen now?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i dunno. we havent thought that far ahead yet

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Of course not :-P Get home safely, ok? We can all talk tomorrow :-)

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

yes mom. i love you carly!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Love you too :-D


	76. Pet Names

**A/N: I'd like to send a shout out to jtb2008, Mlle. Madeline, xNomii, and myjumpingsocks! They have reviewed the most of my chapters, with the most meaningful reviews, and made me feel confident enough to keep this idea for a story running. Thanks so much, guys! And thank you to ALL my reviewers! YOU ALL help me SO much! :D **

**I KNOW I haven't been updating, but I seriously need these next couple of chapters to be worth it. I'm only updating to tell you all that THIS IS NOT THE END! I'm going to write a few more chapters, I just have to work on them. Anyway...**

**I read somewhere that Sam will be speaking a little Italian in iGot A Hot Room. I don't know if it's easy Italian or maybe she's actually taking it a second language. Either way, I felt like incorporating it into the relationship. Also, the line with the refrigerator is a word-for-word text that I once received. I didn't make this up :P Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 76: Pet Names

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i told carls

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You told Carly what?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

that im gunna sail around the world in a refrigerator filled with pineapples and slingshots so i can fight off the angry spider-turtles that live in the arctic. what do u THINK i told her?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... I don't... I don't even know... where to begin with that last text...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

shes ok with it, u know. super happy like a fangirl and shit

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Like, pineapples? Really? I can expect bacon, but pineapples?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

just thought u wanted 2 know about the whole situation involving the 3 of us

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

And spider-turtles? I was thinking beavecoons or something. Seriously, you chose the two most random things. Have you been watching Monster Hunt on the History channel again?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

r u not concerned with this or what?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What, about the sheer overload of randomness that you just expressed? Or the Carly thing?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

uh the latter?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

It's not that I'm not concerned, it's just that IF on the off chance that Carly was not ok with us dating, which she wouldn't be, she'd kind of have to suck it up and deal with it. I mean, I love Carly, she's one of my best friends, but I've been through too much bull to break it off with you now. I fully committed myself to you, and it's not just that, but I really don't WANT to break it off with you, you know? Like, I really, REALLY don't want to.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Got enough smiley faces? =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

and just when i think ive got u all figured out, benson :)

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, I can be Mr. Mysterious/Spontaneous if I want ;-)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

hahahahahaha! oh sorry i mean, of course, my manly man man :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You're cruel.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im awesome

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Only a little.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

:D ill take that!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Does that mean I need to give you a pet name now? Since I suppose your numerous nicknames are now pet names , I mean.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um thats not rly necessary

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Aw, come on! What about hon? Or baby? Or Sammy? ;-)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u could call me that, but itd b a shame that u would die so early on into our relationship

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

=P Mi doncella hermosa?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ur whosywhatsa?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

My beautiful maiden. Or mi señora? AKA: my lady?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

only if i get 2 call u il mio uomo dell'orsacchiotto

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What the hell does that mean?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

its supposed 2 mean "my teddy bear man", but i used google translator bcuz im still working on my italian

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

We'll work on it. =P


	77. Cute

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates this story has experienced. Work caught up and writer's block decided it would be a grand idea to attack me. I'm still going to write a little more of this story, but, for now, please enjoy these next two chapters! Sorry about the absence!**

* * *

Chapter 77: Cute

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

blaaaaaargh

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm not fully knowledgeable in the language of Sam yet. What exactly does blaaaaaargh mean?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

it means i cant sleep cause im worried about girly things

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

AKA: The apocalypse is coming? =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

boyfriend or not, i WILL beat u

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I really like it when you call me your boyfriend =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

damnit freddie stop being cute when im irritated!


	78. The Awkward Talk

Chapter 78: The Awkward Talk

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Ok, Sam, we have to do this.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

what?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

We have to have the awkward talk.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

jesus freddie, we've been dating 3 weeks! am i rly that intolerable?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wait, what? I was talking about the Sexual Tension Awkward Talk. And P.S.: The fact that my vocabulary preference is rubbing off on you, even in text message form, is absolutely adorable :)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

1. shut up :P. 2. the sexual tension awkward talk? wtf is that? i already know all of the dirty things about u :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well... You don't know everything =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh jesus, r u in2 s&m?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

that was a joke fredwina

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i mean, if u were rly in2 it... i mean i wouldnt JUDGE... but the physical extent of our relationship would have 2 b seriously re-examined...

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

OH GOOD GOD!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

WHAT!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... I didn't know what S&M was so I decided to Google it...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

u googled s&m? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! thats hilarious!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

It's not funny anymore! Not after I saw the pictures!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddie y didnt u just ask me?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I don't know... I wanted to be a big boy and do it myself so you'd be all impressed that I knew...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

awww baby! next time, just ask me about what horrible sex joke im making. itll spare ur innocent mind :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Duly noted.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

need me 2 come over there and cuddle u? :P

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

NO!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... yes...


	79. Marking Territory

**A/N: Soooo, just waiting for school to kick up, hoping this semester will be significantly less stressful and leave me time for my stories and silly imagination. This came to me very randomly, and I figured I'd update the fun that may or may not happen in this hypothetical relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 79: Marking Territory

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm going to kill you.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

while ur threats usually make me laugh hysterically, this 1 puts me slightly on edge. we were fine 12 hours ago. what did i do?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You gave me a hickey!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh. that.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Jesus, Sam! How old are you? 14?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i thought u knew what i was doing!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I didn't think it would be that noticeable!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddie, news flash! ALL hickeys r noticeable!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

My mom is going to murder me!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

stop being a girl. just put some cover up on it, ull b fine.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sure, I just keep some spare make up my ass.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ok dude choose ur battles. a hickey is NOT sumthing 2 fite with me about

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Seriously, I'm going to be made fun of for this all day. You KNEW this was going to happen! You KNEW my mom would freak out, you KNEW I'd get shit from the kids at school, and you KNOW Carly is going to harangue the living daylights out of us. What in hell made you think this was acceptable!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

... bridget

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Bridget? Who in God's name in Bridget?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

from gym class

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Bridget Gleeson?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

How the hell does Bridget Gleeson fit into all this?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

for the past week and a half shes been looking at u and talking about u 2 all the girls. shes all 'oh i think hes a cutie, and he can like totes hook me up with like expensive electronics for free.' she does this EVERY. FUCKING. DAY. have u NOT been noticing her obsessive flirting with u?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yes, I've noticed that she's been coming onto me a little strongly. It really creeps me out, seeing as how she looks like a prostitute that tries too hard. Who wears eyeliner/eyeshadow/blush/lipstick/every other make up product to a GYM class?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Oh my god.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

what?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You're not... jealous, are you?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You're totally jealous!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

AM NOT!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam, is that why you gave me this freakin hickey?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

maybe! maybe not! maybe i just wanted 2 see u suffer!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You marked me as your fucking territory!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

SHUT UP! god if i knew ud make such a big deal out of it, i wouldnt have done it!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I can't believe you did that to me. You dirty girl. You conniving, sexy son of a bitch.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude chill. im sorry ok? let me just run over 2 ur house real quick 2 put some make up on, ok? i promise it wont happen again

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddie?


	80. Nope

Chapter 80: Nope

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

So... I figured I should ask. Is there any particular reason why Freddie was so joyous in school today?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Or why he completely blew off Bridget Gleeson's greeting in gym class, and instead waltzed over to you and kissed you?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Or why he walked around all day wearing a v-neck shirt and sporting the hickey you gave him like a man with a scar from a bar fight?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

i dunno

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

You have absolutely no idea at all as to why he did these things?

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

nope


	81. Smiling

Chapter 81: Smiling

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You like me. =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You totally do. =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i totally dont

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You got jealous of Bridget Gleeson. =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

shes just annoying

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You want me all for yourself. =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ive been meaning 2 break up with u

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Teddy Bear is gonna come over and snuggle with ya. =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

jesus christ! hell no!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Awwwww yeah. =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

rly, im good.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm already here. =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im not letting u inside the house

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yes you are. =D

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no im not

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, you are, because you like me, Sam. You like me a lot. =D


	82. Gross

Chapter 82: Gross

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Carly

Ok, seriously? The hickeys need to stop now. For my sake.

z*z*z

To: Carly

From: Sam

:P


	83. An Author's Note

Chapter 83: An Author's Note

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

DUDE!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

did u hear? the author and her bf broke up!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

the author? of this story? she and her bf broke up! they were 2gether 4 like 7 months dude! its so sudden!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wow, that is really sudden. What happened?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

not 2 sure. i dont think she wants 2 talk about it

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Well, is she doing alright?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

kinda. she was a wreck earlier, but shes alive. shes learning, moving forward, the usual, u know?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wow. Is that why she hasn't updated our situation in forever?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

probably... that bitch

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i was just kidding! sheesh

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I've been ignoring this story because I've been busy dealing with shit. I sincerely apologize about that. I am trying to write more chapters, I just need time away from my hectic schoolwork. I promise I'll be back!**


	84. Anniversary

**A/N: Still trying to find a place to finish this story, and I will... in time :P Anyone else really nervous for iStart a Fanwar? I am! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 84: Anniversary

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey you =) What are you doing Friday night?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

watching the new episode of bloody andy. y?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Change of plans. We're going out =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

y?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What do you mean why?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

y r we going out?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You've got to be kidding me. You don't remember what Friday is?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

yeah its bloody andy season 4 premier, thats what it is.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sam! Something else is important about Friday!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

like what?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Wow... I'm actually kind of upset with you right now...

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

what did i do!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Come on, Sam, seriously? You really don't remember what's so important about this Friday?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

no! what is it already!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Our one month anniversary!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh... wait, thats y ur upset?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Yes!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ew u were going 2 take me out?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

What do you mean EW! I got us reservations at Dino's!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh come on, Dino's? where they have like 5 forks per meal?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Sue me if I wanted to take you someplace nice!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

freddie, ur going about this all wrong. u know i cant go 2 Dino's. not only is it not my bag, but i can't show my face within a 100 ft radius for another 6 months.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... You're being a bit of a troll right now.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

a what?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You don't know what a troll is?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

aside from ugly creatures that live under a bridge, no

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

It's computer gamer speak for someone who rips on others just for the sake of doing it. A troll doesn't like anyone or anything, nor does he/she like any way another gamer handles anything. A troll, to troll, the act of trolling.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

thanks 4 that

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

You are welcome. Note that, like most other common ways of ripping, trolls can't really troll unless the other person is upset with their disapproving comments; a troll cannot troll unless someone resists. Now you can use this geek speak amongst your friends properly without misusing it.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

thanks. sumday i hope 2 b as cool as u

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah, it's hard to measure up to my level.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

it is indeed sumthing 2 aspire 2

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm still mad at you.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

y!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Because you forgot our anniversary!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dude, our anniversary is on sat!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... What?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

it was past midnight when we ran out on that beach. therefor, it was the next day. our anniversary is on sat

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Are you serious?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

um, give me some slack... id never forget that nite, u know that

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... Why didn't we have a conversation about this?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i dunno, i figured u knew

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

... So... now what?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

we compromise and go 2 Bobby's?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'll pick you up at 5?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

im going 2 dress up just for the occasion :)


	85. Two Sleepy People

**A/N: Ok, so I saw "Morning Glory" and Harrison Ford sang this song called Two Sleepy People by Hoagy Carmichael. I looked it up when I got home and immediately fell in love with it. Please, please, PLEASE look it up! Absolutely wonderful, and it totally sets the mood for this chapter. I will resume to the texts/the end of this story soon, I promise. I hope you enjoy this wonderfully cheesy, slightly belated Turkey Day gift :)**

* * *

Chapter 85: Two Sleepy People

z*z*z

When Frewdard Benson was first awoken from his cozy sleep, needless to say, he was not pleased. He rolled over in his beaten down queen bed, ears detecting the faint sound of old, tinny jazz music. He scratched his head and bare chest, willing himself to move. With a grunt, he hauled himself out of bed and stumbled about the tiny apartment until he reached the living room. Just as he suspected, he saw Samantha Puckett sitting cross-legged on the futon, typing away on her laptop.

"It's late," he mumbled.

"It's early," she retorted with a simper.

He stretched and leaned against the hallway frame, taking in the scene. There she sat, clad only in panties and a tank top, hair falling over her one shoulder like a waterfall of curls. She was munching on freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, sipping the companion cup of milk, and listening to the ragged voice of Hoagy Carmichael... at five-o-clock in the morning. "I know this song."

"You gave it to me." She paused her typing for a moment as she caught him staring. "Something on my face?"

"Just crumbs," Freddie murmured with a smirk. He walked lazily over and flopped down next to one of his oldest friends. "Crumbs of the cookies I spent three hours making." She grunted. "Those were for tomorrow, you know."

"I got hungry," she said, as if it were a no-brainer. She typed a bit more. "Why are you up?"

"You," he replied with a yawn. "Still working out the kinks in your article?" She nodded and Freddie let out a hum. "I told you not to procrastinate on it."

"Hush, Mom," she said tiredly. After another moment, she stopped, taking a moment to stretch. Freddie took the opportunity to inspect how what little clothing she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly. He felt her hand hit him on the back of the head swiftly and her arms came down. "Stop oogling me."

Freddie snorted. "Then put on some pants."

"Never," protested Sam, whimsically lifting a fist in the air in support of her cause. She let it fall quickly though, and she hung her head, opening her mouth in a yawn. "Ahhh! I don't want to write anymore."

"Then don't."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Boss man wants it by tomorrow."

"At _three_." Freddie reached over and took the computer from her, placing it to his other side. Sam let out a whine, not even bothering to stop him. "Take a break, Sam, come on." Sam let her head fall again, but this time on Freddie's shoulder. He snaked his arms around her, snuggling closer. "Come back to bed, Sam."

At this, she shook her head, but pulled a nearby blanket close and haphazardly draped it over their bodies. Freddie smiled and helped her out, and once they were settled, Sam put her hands over his. She began to play with the golden band on one of his fingers. "Lets just stay like this for a while."

Freddie kissed her temple. "You're annoying."

She turned her face and pecked his lips. "You have chicken-leg arms."

"Hey," He said, nuzzling her neck. "You love my chicken-leg arms."

_Well, here we are, just about the same._

_Foggy little fella, drowsy little dame._

_Two sleepy people by dawn's early light,_

_And too much in love to say goodnight._


	86. A New Beginning

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 86: A New Beginning

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hey, honey =)

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

sup suga-pie?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Lol. Not much. Ready for 2011?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

psh of course

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Think it'll be better than 2010?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

dunno. 2010 is gonna b hard 2 beat

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Why is that?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh come on. dont make me actually say it. then ill just sound stupid

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wait, are you talking about us getting together?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

aw freddie i had no idea u were so sentimental! ur gross and girly

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

But you said it!

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

i said nothing

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Whatever =P. So what do you think the New Year has in store for us?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

oh u know, icarly, groovy smoothie runs, college, traveling 2 different countries, coming back a changed person, becoming superheroes, the possibilities are endless!

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Wow. You have high hopes, especially if you're thinking about college =P

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

ooo ouch! that one hurt griffin. i mean freddie

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Touché, Puckett. It's kind of sad, isn't it?

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

what is?

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

The whole decade ending. I don't know, it's like time is catching up with us faster than I thought it would.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Hey, there's no sense living in the past. What's done is done, but you know what they say, right? Every ending is a new beginning. So a decade is gone. Who cares? We've got at least five more ahead of us, and so long as I have you and Carls, I'm looking forward to all of it.

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Aw, Sam... I agree. That was really deep.

z*z*z

To: Freddie

From: Sam

heh heh. thats what she said

z*z*z

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Aaaand the moment's gone.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter. I've realized that it's time for this story to end and another to begin. I know it's late, but Happy New Years to all! I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story. Without the reviews, this story would have never gone as far as it did. So thanks, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed _iTexts_ :)**


End file.
